LoL: Drabbles
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Varios drabbles sobre parejas random y otras no tanto de League of Legends. Varios ambientados en el universo de LoL con algunas modificaciones, otros totalmente AU. Advertencia: La mayoría de las parejas son m/m.
1. I

**Holi.**

 **Soy nueva por acá, bueno más o menos, en el sentido que me aventuro a escribir de LoL. Sé que ya escribí (y sigo trabajando en ello) una pequeña historia de Diana y Leona, pero en esta ocasión me decanté por que sean publicaciones cortas. Ya saben, historias ligeras sobre las y los campeones que tanto amamos y odiamos (te hablo a ti Pantheon).**

 **La idea que tengo en mente es que sean fáciles de leer, pero también de comprender. Para ello es justo que haga algunos comentarios de cada historia. Si les quedan dudas después de leer (en tanto no sea que sucede después) pueden dejar su pregunta y les respondo con mucho gusto, si demoro es que a mi edad ya me olvido o se me hace que ya respondí. A continuación, una especie de ficha técnica de la historia, algo escueta.**

 **Esto es Ahri x OC, iba a ser Quinn pero me extravié en algún punto y no veo a Quinn por ninguna parte en el personaje que terminé escribiendo. Hay un pelín de Ahri x LeBlanc… pero es un pelín, he notado que es popular el top y tiene su encanto. Al final habrá otras notas varias, pero quedan advertidos a grandes rasgos si gustan es el momento de huir. Todo muy AU pero ambientado en Runaterra.**

I.

Por regla general, todos tienen una debilidad: Jericho creía ser el más inteligente y astuto, su hijo mayor el General Darius se pensaba el más fuerte y mejor estratega militar, Draven, el menor, pensaba ser el más arrojado y sin duda hermoso del planeta entero. Los tres hombres de la familia eran constantes víctimas de sus ilusiones, pero la pequeña de la casa, la bastarda que Jericho había engendrado con una ninja de la orden Kinkou en Ionia no parecía destacar demasiado en nada. Ni muy inteligente, ni muy fuerte, ni presumida ni modesta, podía perfectamente pasar por una muchacha cualquiera. Pero Evaine sabía que esa impresión estaba por mucho lejos de la verdad.

La niña seguro se convertiría en una mujer hermosa, sus rasgos de nacimiento eran raros y le daban una peculiar belleza: Los ojos azules de su padre brillaban en ella con una intensidad que solo pueden lucir las mujeres, el delicado contorno de su rostro en perfecta armonía con sus pequeños pero provocativos labios, la nariz fina y la forma de su mentón eran prácticamente únicos en Noxus. A medida que crecía su cuerpo fue dejando en evidencia la misma armoniosa figura, tal como Evaine lo supuso la niña se trasformó en una adolescente atractiva y muy bien dotada. Quizá el único rasgo que podía delatar su procedencia era la forma ligeramente ovalada de sus ojos, pero estaba claro que de momento nadie se tomaría el riesgo de investigar su familia. Jericho Swain tenía el poder y el dinero para desaparecer a cuantos se interpusieran entre él y sus objetivos. Y como es natural, había una razón por la que no se deshizo de la niña cuando la ninja dio con él.

La pequeña era un trofeo, aunque inesperado, que Jericho decidió conservar como un recordatorio de su propia astucia. La madre de la niña se había enamorado de sus mentiras y cuando supo la verdad sobre él era ya demasiado tarde, pues la criatura tenía ya más de siete meses. Al final, la mujer no tuvo el corazón de abortar y dedicó su vida a dar con el viajero misterioso quién era en realidad Jericho Swain en ese entonces Comandante en Jefe del ejército Noxiano, los enemigos declarados de su amada nación. Para su desgracia la niña tenía los mismos ojos celestes de su progenitor, aunque todo lo demás fuera puramente suyo. No fue sencillo, pero una noche irrumpió en el estudio dónde Jericho discutía con su esposa el siguiente paso en la educación militar de su último hijo.

No intercambiaron una sola palabra, tomo la niña del canguro que había armado en su espalda y se la entregó, Swain la miró deteniéndose en el rostro y luego levantó la vista hacía LeBlanc que observaba a la ninja con desdén. Luego de varios minutos acercó la criatura a su pecho y tomó una espada de un estante cercano, antes de morir la mujer se atrevió a articular una sola palabra. Y por extraño que fuera, Jericho decidió respetar su última voluntad.

-Ahri - probó con voz firme.

La muchacha tardó varios segundos en levantar la vista del libro que llevaba tres días leyendo con parsimonia. Para Evaine la compañía de Ahri era una experiencia interesante. Desde que superó esa patosa etapa en que los niños son incapaces de mentir, la maestra del engaño había dedicado horas de horas a inculcar en la niña el mismo veneno que corría por su venas, tal como lo intentó con su dos hijos, más a diferencia de ellos la niña fue receptiva a sus enseñanzas.

Solo su nombre y sus facciones no eran Noxianas, pero todo lo demás, hasta el corazón que impulsaba sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo así fue forjado. Que placer le había traído la pequeña bastarda a LeBlanc, ser capaz de esculpir una mentirosa perfecta había sido un sueño que no supo tenía hasta que empezó a adiestrarla. Más Ahri iba más allá, su singular belleza le había traído además una facilidad monstruosa para seducir a los idiotas y una ventaja cuando se trataba de aquellos que lo eran menos. Sin embargo, no era el único _placer_ que Ahri le aportaba. Oh, si Jericho supiera, si tan solo no fuera su debilidad tan grande. Pero él estaba siempre ocupado, siempre tramando algo, siempre pensando en el poder que podía obtener con una treta más. Sabía que Evaine tenía algún amante, tal como él de vez en cuando, pero por su cabeza no pasaba, y a decir verdad poco le importaba en tanto nadie supiera, quién podía ser.

-Vete. Es hora de que te marches. En un mes enviare uno de mis cuervos.

Ahri se levantó, tomó su ropa de un mueble cercano y se vistió en silencio en tanto Evaine continuaba reportando a su _amado_ esposo lo que en la ciudad pasaba en su ausencia. En su última carta Jericho se impacientaba ante la demora en la partida de Ahri hacía Demacia, necesitaba información lo antes posible y no la conseguiría si Evaine no enviaba a su bastarda con prontitud. Pero a LeBlanc las rabietas de Jericho la tenían sin cuidado. Ahri mostraba tal desdén por las tradiciones Ionias que aquello demoraba su adiestramiento: LeBlanc sabía cuan débiles los consideraba, y por lo que ella y Jericho le enseñaron, era imperativo para todo Noxiano apreciar el poder y la fuerza. Evaine no podía más que encontrar fascinante la sola idea de confesarle que aquel país por el que tanto desprecio sentía era su lugar de nacimiento.

Ahri estaba lista para partir y la mañana siguiente la encontró a medio camino de Demacia. La mitad de los acompañantes de su caravana ignorantes de su verdadera procedencia, para ellos demás era la hija de un terrateniente Ionio que buscaba establecer relaciones comerciales. El viaje le resultó aburrido y menos emoción despertaba en ella el prospecto de espiar un montón de ancianos. Aunque, lo creyó un asunto sencillo y no planeó mucho con anticipación.

Al llegar se instaló en un departamento modesto y empezó a asistir a las reuniones donde los comerciantes forjaban sus alianzas. Como era natural desde el primer encuentro todos se interesaron en las hojas de té que su familia ofrecía, y con su naturaleza coqueta fue sencillo obtener un perfil general de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. El plan de Jericho era sencillo pero potencialmente letal: la fuente del poder Demaciano era su economía y todo lo demás dependía del dinero que circulaba en manos de sus comerciantes, sus nobles y militares. Si Swain podía atacar directo al corazón de la ciudad estado su capacidad militar sería un obstáculo menor.

Al cabo de la primera semana los más jóvenes le habían invitado a departir con ellos, mas Ahri se negaba con tal delicadeza que solo se veían mas atrapados en su encanto. Una noche, la Noxiana estaba aburrida de muerte con dos sujetos que se disputaban su atención cuando un militar de alto rango acompañado de su escolta se hizo presente. Hablaba animadamente con un grupo de hombres, Ahri vio una oportunidad de llevar su engaño a un nivel más divertido pero no hubo dado tres pasos cuando se sintió extrañamente observada. Giró en la dirección que su mente le dictaba y su mirada quedo fija en un par de ojos castaños que no se aparataron al ser descubiertos.

Los ojos en cuestión se movieron lentamente, y sin molestarse en ocultarlo, por su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso haciendo pausas en lugares que Ahri podía fácilmente adivinar. Hasta que al término de su inspección se posaron de nuevo en sus celestes orbes. Ahri sonrió levemente, la soldado no se sonrojó como ella supuso y en cambio bajo apenas el centro de su atención, ello causo que su sonrisa se ampliara. Entonces, la Noxiana se acercó saludando con gran cortesía al General y mencionando lo mucho que le emocionaba la sola idea de estar allí hablando con un hombre de su importancia. Él sonrió complacido, Ahri continuó elogiando al militar, más de vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban más allá del hombre y sus gestos se tornaban pícaros. La soldado no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, cada vez que sus ojos se topaban ella podía leer con claridad lo que había despertado. Más Ahri no era tonta, ni particularmente pasional, primero los negocios luego, si quedaba tiempo y manera, el placer.

El General que no era muy brillante le invitó varias veces a pasear por los jardines de la ciudad, la llevó a cenar en varias ocasiones y de vez en cuando le hablaba de sus grandes logros militares. Ahri fingía gran interés en todas las historias que el hombre le contaba, y se aburría de singular manera cuando la soldado no se encontraba a la redonda. Con el paso de los días había sido un poco más obvia en sus intenciones, pues cada vez que fingía coquetear con el capitán rápidamente le daba un vistazo a la mujer quien en ocasiones sonreía para no reír. Y así transcurrió el primer mes, el cuervo que LeBlanc prometió le esperaba ya en la ventana de su habitación cuando llegó. Con el reportó los avances que su padre tanto ansiaba pero además pensó que para alargar su estancia era una buena idea hablarle también del General.

Al cabo de tres días otro cuervo le trajo una respuesta para sus planes. Entonces Ahri decidió que por mucho que estuviera disfrutando provocar de lejos a la soldado empezaba a necesitar algo concreto. Siguió frecuentando al General y aprendió cuando estaba o no disponible, un día en que sabía el hombre no podía acompañarla insistió con modestia querer visitar los famosos insectarios que tenía Demacia y como el hombre no podía ya negarse a los _sencillos_ caprichos de la muchacha envió con ella a su escolta, con órdenes precisas de servirle no solo como guía y protección, sino también de ahuyentar a cualquiera que pudiera pretender algo con la joven. Justo como Ahri lo planeó entraron a una de las exposiciones pequeñas y cuando la mujer estuvo dentro brincó con agilidad para cerrar la puerta quedando únicamente las dos en el lugar.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó a la mujer nulificando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero mantuvo una escaza distancia entre sus labios.

-No soy imbécil como el General – escuchó Ahri.

-¿No? – preguntó a su vez arrastrando la sílaba tan seductoramente como podía.

-No. No estoy sirviéndole de escolta por ser imbécil, más bien, todo lo opuesto – contestó dejando que sus manos se cerrarán sobre las piernas de Ahri -. Parece gustarte solo coquetear con todos y, me pregunto, ¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo?

Ahri mordió levemente su labio inferior, la necesidad de las semanas transcurridas empezando a demandar satisfacción. El movimiento ascendente de ese par de manos contra su cuerpo acelerando el proceso, pero el juego previo no era su especialidad: LeBlanc no tomaba más de dos minutos en ordenarle que se tumbara en algún lugar y luego tomaba completo control de su acto sexual. En otras palabras, era una experiencia nueva y excitante que estaba segura poder controlar. Sin embargo, la soldado unos años mayor aceleró el recorrido de sus manos pasando por los costados de su cuerpo y arribando al rostro para separarse con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ahri completamente desconcertada se quedó de piedra unos segundos, hasta que la mujer se acercó de nuevo para besarla con propiedad dos segundos antes de morderle el labio para nuevamente poner distancia entre las dos.

La vio quitar el seguro, abrir la puerta y abandonar el insectario dejándola así para que también ella abandonara el lugar. El primer asaltó había concluido y Ahri, la mejor pupila de la maestra del engaño y creyéndose gran seductora, había perdido.

-Ah – dijo dejando que su mano diestra se posara por varios segundos sobre sus labios aún húmedos -. Si quieres jugar… será mejor que conozcas bien el juego.

 **Es la versión humanizada de la Ahri que vimos en la cinemática "Un nuevo amanecer", y de Noxus y su papi es Swain ¿No es lindo?. Eso de enemigas mortales que se aman me puede, es más fuerte que mi voluntad, es demasiado lindo. Por eso quería que fuera Quinn pero… según mi opinión queda bastante decente así.**

 **El próximo será una de las parejas que me parecen lindas… y sexys… las dos… desde un punto de vista artístico claro está.**


	2. II

**Holi.**

 **Irelia x Syndra. Porque son adorables, en una lástima que no haya una traducción linda para** _ **plaything**_ **porque me animaría a hacer, bueno a intentar, uno bien romanticón.**

* * *

 **II**

Irelia caminaba tranquila, sus pasos cortos y firmes nnoco revelaban la profunda tristeza y decepción que su corazón portaba. Cada paso la llevaba más cerca de un destino que nadie en pleno uso de sus facultades hubiera previsto para ella, el mismo que solía ser únicamente para los criminales. Pero allí estaba Irelia Lito caminando con ambos brazos asegurados por un par de esposas y flanqueada por una comitiva de soldados que alguna vez la respetaron. Sabía bien que podía terminar así, de pronto peor, pero eso no quitaba que le lastimara profundamente encontrarse en esa situación. Los curiosos que miraban la procesión murmuraban y cuchicheaban verdades a medias y mentiras bien contadas, mas Irelia puso su mejor cara, la más tranquila e indiferente y caminó hasta el edificio dónde sería dictada la sentencia con la frente bien en alto.

Mientras caminaba no tenía más distracción que repasar una y otra vez los eventos que había marcado su vida de irremediable manera: Cuando tenía 15 años su padre murió defendiendo su pequeño poblado junto a muchos otros hombres y mujeres, a los 17 perdió a su hermano en una escaramuza fronteriza contra un grupo de mercenarios Noxianos, meses después su madre quién apenas comía cometió suicidio ahorcándose en el árbol de Sakura favorito de su padre, justo a la mitad del jardín. Y ella se consagró a la vida militar, a servir a su nación que era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, hubo alguien con quien pudo intentar desafiar a la soledad pero no pasó de ser una imposibilidad más en su corta vida. Estuvo sola por varios años, solo con la compañía de su fiel espada encantada y se volvió famosa por ello también.

A sus 21 le parecía increíble haber encontrado al fin alguien por quien sus mejillas se llenaren de color, su corazón latiera erráticamente y sus noches solitarias cobraran sentido. Para evitar pensar todo lo que faltaba en su vida la Capitana de la guardia se enterraba siempre en montañas de trabajo, viajaba constantemente en revisiones a los regimientos ó simplemente se aseguraba de visitar los poblados cercanos a la capital. Y fue en uno de esos viajes que la conoció, aunque todos en Ionia tenían una idea de quien era ella.

No la conoció como _La Soberana Oscura_ sino como una muchacha con bruscos modales y maneras que ordenaba a los mercaderes todo lo que deseaba obtener. E Irelia se acercó para constatar que tal comportamiento no desencadenara en alguna riña, más los hombres se limitaban a asentir nerviosos ante sus demandas. La joven se fue caminando con altivez y la Capitana desprovista de su característica armadura le siguió varias leguas fuera del pueblo. Sin duda el rumbo que escogió la muchacha le pareció singular, el próximo poblado estaba algo retirado y caminar no era una opción lógica si se tenía dinero para pagar todo aquello que encargó. Decidió seguirla hasta que supuso se topara con su propia escolta y así pudiera regresar segura a su hogar,

Pero enorme fue la sorpresa de Irelia cuando una esfera negra por poco le rompe la nariz, salvándose únicamente gracias a sus entrenados reflejos. Dos más intentaron sin éxito estrellarse en su humanidad. Su espada que a veces parecía tener voluntad propia salió en su defensa bloqueando la primera, el arma danzaba protegiéndola de los constante rebotes de las tres extrañas esferas, Irelia espabiló buscando con la mirada la fuente de la perturbación e impactada observó la joven flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo con una sonrisa divertida y cruel. La Capitana continuó defendiéndose en tanto poco a poco se aceró lo suficiente para que su voz fuera escuchada, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una enorme ráfaga de energía la mandó hacía atrás con una tremenda fuerza aunque no terminó en el suelo si se tambaleó. No fue una batalla pues Irelia nunca atacó, por el contrario esperó que el exabrupto de la mujer se calmara y cuando lo creyó prudente le aseguro que no estaba en peligro, que no era ella un asaltante, mercenario o asesino, que únicamente le seguía porque el camino era peligroso y pensó que pudiera necesitar un poco de protección en tanto se reunía con su escolta. Por supuesto que la mujer rio de buena gana, e Irelia se sonrojó avergonzada ante la obviedad de su error, se sintió peor cuando ella se acercó para mirarle con sus ojos brillantes por causa del poder mágico que exhibía.

Tras un largo rato de examinar, y hay que decirlo, de varias vueltas y sonidos que Irelia no entendía porque la hacían sentir en extremo incómoda la desconocida preguntó si le interesaba conocer su palacio. Irelia aceptó la oferta, más por vergüenza que por estar en verdad emocionada, así que siguió a la adolescente por un camino alterno al principal durante varias horas, atravesaron un bosque pequeño aunque espeso y giraron abruptamente por la ladera de una montaña hasta toparse con la fortaleza flotante dónde la maga vivía. Entonces supo quién era la mujer, y por mucho que el instinto le gritara lo que debía hacer en nombre del deber se quedó callada.

Syndra, se dijo mentalmente, la maga de quién el consejo de ancianos apenas podía hablar sin que el miedo fuera evidente en sus voces no parecía tan mala. Al menos, así lo concluyó la Capitán tras varias visitas a la fortaleza, que habían sido motivadas por curiosidad más que estrategia militar. Contrario a lo que se suponía que Syndra hacía la mujer se pasaba los días leyendo, haciendo cosas varias ó flotando por allí sin ocuparse en nada. Para nada caía en la demoníaca descripción que los ancianos proferían cada que por alguna razón a ella se referían.

Las semanas se transformaron en meses, las visitas esporádicas pasaron a ser programadas y la curiosidad evolucionó en cariño, hasta que se transformó en amor. Aunque no había entre las dos una declaración formal de sus sentimientos, o un estado convencional para su relación, disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntas. A veces se quedaban en la fortaleza e Irelia entrenaba o meditaba en el patio en tanto Syndra leía a la sombra de algún árbol, en ocasiones salían lo mejor camufladas que podían y paseaban por algún pueblo cercano. Un par de veces Irelia sacó tiempo para viajar hasta el mar junto a Syndra pero no terminó siendo una muy buena experiencia, la mujer se expuso demasiado al sol y terminó con quemaduras que la tuvieron maldiciendo todo durante días.

Todas las experiencias vividas la llevaron a concluir que Syndra podía ser muy poderosa y el consejo de ancianos podía temblar de tan solo escuchar su nombre, pero era una chica como cualquier otra si se ignoraban esos dos detalles. Se enojaba con facilidad al principio, pero con el paso de los meses fue desarrollando cierta tolerancia, gustaba de las cosas que muchos considerarían también hermosas y se interesaba en aprender tanto como le fuera posible igual que los académicos a lo largo y ancho de Runaterra. Podía tener un potencial y poder ilimitado, pero también era humana.

Irelia sonrió con amargura al momento de cruzar el umbral del edificio, los ojos de los curiosos se tornaban cada vez más acusadores. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, casi podía leer en sus gestos lo traicionados que se sentían por el _atroz_ crimen que le era imputado, aunque los cargos eran verdaderos ni por un segundo sintió culpa por escuchar a su corazón y mucho menos se arrepentía de amar como lo había hecho. Pero si reflexionó en la injusticia que su condena suponía: Había dado todo por su país, la adolescente cuya familia había desaparecido por el servicio a Jonia, la _chiquilla_ con la extraña espada que había llegado a ocupar en más alto cargo de su nación sería condenada a pasar el resto de sus días recluida en algún calabozo, en el mejor desenlace. Muchos quería verle ejecutada, por el imperdonable crimen de haberse enamorado de una persona, que un grupo de ancianos mal informados, a quién consideraban enemiga del estado.

Era verdad que había cometido un error al confiar en su lugarteniente y este le vendió a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, más no albergaba odio contra el hombre pues tarde o temprano la culpa lo consumiría. Él que siempre la admiró, ahora veía desde la distancia como su elección destruía no solo la vida de su amiga y mentora sino la esperanza misma de la nación. Si Irelia, La Voluntad de las Hojas, había caído víctima de la tentación a manos del enemigo ¿Qué esperanza de redención había para el resto de Ionia? Evidentemente, ninguna.

El consejo, los testigos y curiosos estaban ya acomodados en el amplio salón cuando hizo su entrada. Durante menos de diez segundos imperó el silencio absoluto, luego como si fuera elaborado en papel el techo del edificio se separó flotando varios metros, Irelia cerró los ojos y esperó, rogó que fuera la maga capaz de respetar su palabra en tan precaria situación. Los soldados ignorantes de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos intentaron rodear a la mujer de cabello plateado que descendía con el rostro contorsionado por una profunda ira.

-¡Seres inferiores! – gritó invocando cientos de pequeñas y amenazadoras esferas negras.

Solo la voz calmada de la ex Capitán salvó las vidas de todos los allí presentes, que no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada mientras se ponían a salvo del edificio que se desmoronaba, en tanto veían perderse en el horizonte a Irelia Lito, la última de su casa y la primera exiliada del imperio Ionio.

* * *

 **Creo que van bien juntas.**

El próximo tendrá por escenario una tierra fría, muy fría.


	3. III

**Holi.**

 **Ya se que deben tener algun gen en común pero... pamplinas que son familia... en fin, son mi otp culpable. Hablo de Sejuani y Ashe.**

* * *

Al fin, después de años de cruel y sangrienta guerra, el conflicto había terminado. Lissandra, era prisionera en el hielo cristalino y puro de Anivia que a partir de ese momento consagraría su inmortal vida a evitar que la bruja fuera liberada. Pero la victoria que salvó a Freljord, e inclusive a toda Runaterra de una destrucción segura resultó bastante costosa: Olaf encontró al final la muerte que tanto buscó, Tryndamere el Inmortal Rey bárbaro había sucumbido ante los engendros helados que la bruja invocó para luchar en la escaramuza final, Darius el valiente líder de la pequeña tribu Woad perdió no solo decenas de valientes hombres y mujeres sino a la única mujer que había amado y dos de sus tres hijos, además de cientos y cientos de guerreros anónimos que dieron sus vidas por el sueño de un Freljord libre y en paz.

Eso último ocupaba la cabeza de Ashe, esperaba dando vueltas en el pasillo saber si también Volibear y Quinn se unirían a los caídos. A esa hora la mayoría de sobrevivientes estaba descansando el cuerpo y la mente, cuando el sol se levantara en el horizonte un nuevo Freljord demandaba ser construido pero antes debían iniciar con las labores de limpieza. Un fuego comunitario se llevaría a cabo para honrar a todos los guerreros caídos como los héroes que eran. Ashe se disponía a girar para continuar caminando en círculos cuando escucho el eco de un par de pesadas botas, segundos después la portadora de las mismas apareció con el rostro serio.

-Ashe – pronunció Sejuani con desinterés.

La Reina no contestó. Sejuani estaba allí seguramente en busca de la misma información que ella, Quinn, según tenía entendido, había prestado grandes servicios a la tribu de Sejuani, y aunque un poco extraño dado el carácter de la líder bárbara, no era del todo descabellado que deseara indagar por el estado de la exploradora.

Aprovechando la situación Ashe decidió dar un salto de fe. Se acercó hasta pasar al lado de Sejuani quien no se movió ni un centímetro en tanto sus ojos celestes escrutaban con desdén a la Reina de Freljord, esta última se detuvo y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera, la cual Sejuani ignoró con una risotada gélida.

-No sigo órdenes tuyas.

-Bien, entonces que sea aquí.

Ashe se colocó a una distancia prudente y repasó una vez más la idea en su cabeza, no había forma de que Sejuani lo tomara bien pero quizá había posibilidad de que entendiera.

-La guerra terminó, Lissandra es prisionera y de momento Freljord tiene al fin la paz a su alcance. No deseo que nuestras tribus continúen luchando después de esto, pienso que hay peligros más grandes fuera esperando que nos debilitemos con escaramuzas internas para acabar con nosotros, con _todos_ nosotros.

La líder bárbara lo pensó durante unos segundos y pasó de lado sin esperar que Ashe la siguiera, algo que la Reina hizo sin molestarse en poner mala cara. Una vez fuera, aunque el viento nocturno soplaba gélido a ninguna le importaba, sus abrigos de piel y la costumbre las tenían bien habituadas para soportar el clima.

-Por fin escucho que dices algo coherente Ashe. Lo que hemos visto en esta guerra, lo que hay en Runaterra, esas criaturas de la isla de las sombras y los engendros del vacío… Pero mi gente no va a cargar con tus patéticos recolectores y cazadores.

-Si aceptas mi propuesta podrás entrenarlos como quieras, los fuertes se convertirán en guerreros, _tus_ guerreros y los que consideres débiles en cazadores y recolectores, equilibrio Sejuani. Es la clave para preparar nuestra gente de cara al futuro.

Ashe hizo una pausa para evaluar el semblante serio de Sejuani. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenían que tomar decisiones pronto. La derrota de Lissandra significaba en cierta forma una declaración a toda Runaterra, una de guerra. Además, con toda sinceridad, ciudades como Noxus o Zaun no se habían atrevido a atacar Freljord porque la bruja les intimidaba, ahora que Lissandra no estaba más en el panorama y su gente se encontraba débil eran un objetivo casi perfecto.

-¿Qué quieres Ashe?.

-Tregua. Un trato.

-¡Ja! ¿Sustentado en que _Reina?_ ¿Tu palabra?

La aludida respiró profundo recordándose cuanta paciencia debía tener. La guerra contra Lissandra había cambiado un poco el temperamento de Sejuani, pero no obrado milagros.

-Si, más o menos – ante la mueca fastidiada de Sejuani decidió proseguir con menos delicadeza, igual la mujer se lo tomaría a mal -. Por tradición. Quiero que nuestros pueblos se unifiquen, como uno solo.

Sejuani pareció entender, pero dudaba y Ashe vio el momento propicio para vocalizar su idea.

-Sejuani, hablo de que te conviertas en Rey de Freljord porque me temo que seguiré siendo Reina.

Por primera vez en su vida Sejuani no sabía que decir, al principio estuvo seguro que se trataba de una broma pero la seriedad de Ashe dejó claro que era en serio, muy en serio. Lo consideró durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reír estrepitosamente, fue tal el ataque de risa que se vio obligada a soportar el peso de su cuerpo en una roca cercana.

-¿La _Reina_ no soporta una cama fría? – se burló haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para pronunciar las palabras.

-No es imperativo o necesario que yazcas conmigo Sejuani. Pero de esa manera tendrás lo que siempre has deseado sin necesidad que tu pueblo y el mío sigan manchando Freljord con su sangre.

-Los tratos son para los débiles Ashe…

-Y los necios los primeros en morir Sejuani…

Ambas se miraron durante varios minutos, hasta que Sejuani rompió el silencio. La Ira del Invierno gruñó antes de entrar al palacio; la Arquera se quedó en silencio elaborando el plan a seguir.

Los siete días de duelo que se declararon en honor a todos los caídos iniciaron una semana después de que los funerales terminaron. Quinn aún se encontraba en la enfermería pero su vida no corría ya peligro, Volibear aún cojeaba de su pata trasera pero en general también se encontraba con buena salud. Ashe y Sejuani hablaron poco durante las semanas siguientes, pero fue sorpresivo cuando Sejuani, en su mejor armadura, asistió al banquete que daba inicio al verano junto a Ashe quién portaba un sencillo traje de gala. Los más curiosos no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues al término de las plegarias por las almas de todos aquellos que no por una u otra razón no estaban ya entre los vivos, Ashe se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Para sorpresa general del auditorio anunció su compromiso con Sejuani y la fecha para la unión se fijó en dos semanas a partir de ese momento. La gente podía ver la mala cara de la futura consorte ante la noticia, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la decisión de Ashe por mucho que tampoco hubiera demasiado ánimo de celebración.

Rumores sin fundamento circularon por doquier durante un par de días, Ashe pensó que la mejor manera de tranquilizar los ánimos era permitiendo a la gente verle en compañía de Sejuani departiendo civilizadamente. Fue una tarea difícil pero gracias a su infinita paciencia pocos días antes de la ceremonia su gente parecía haber aceptado que no su Reina no perdía el juicio.

Ante el anciano que debía certificar su unión Ashe vestía un traje blanco y una capa azul oscuro, bordada con blanco pelaje que zorro, la cual se arrastraba un par de metros sobre el suelo, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en armoniosas hondas que realzaban su belleza natural. Sejuani en cambio llevaba el cabello suelto, a duras penas se molestó en acomodarlo un poco y a pesar de rehusarse a utilizar otra cosa que su armadura si aceptó colocarse la segunda capa. No hubo demasiado preámbulo, algunos todavía estaban convencidos que en el último segundo su Reina cancelaría la ceremonia, pero no sucedió y luego de convertirse Sejuani en consorte real tuvo ligar la ceremonia de coronación, dónde sobre su cabeza reposó la corona de hielo puro que la certificaba como _Rey_ de Freljord. Ya resignados la gente se entregó a la celebración, hasta Sejuani pareció disfrutar un poco con el espectáculo ya entrada la noche.

De madrugada Ashe decidió que era el momento de retirarse, lo hizo con el mayor sigilo posible no deseando perturbar la celebración. Muy pocos notaron el abandono de la Reina, entre ellos Sejuani que también desapareció minutos más tarde. Se encontraron en la recámara real, Ashe miró a Sejuani esperando que la segunda tuviera alguna comentario mordaz para ella antes de retirarse a su aposento pero Sejuani solo rió con malicia y se acercó. Una vez frente a frente retiró la capa, levantó la barbilla de Ashe con su mano diestra con relativa delicadeza. Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Ashe frunció el ceño y demandó saber qué hacía.

-Tuve que prometer un montón de cosas estúpidas esta tarde…

Sejuani redujo lentamente el espacio entre ellas, sutilmente dándole la oportunidad de rechazarla pero Ashe no solo se quedó quieta sino que recibió el beso facilitándole la tarea. Probando su suerte la Reina de Freljord despojó a su consorte de la capa real y como respuesta la segunda empezó a deshacer los broches del vestido.

* * *

 **Sinceramente, aún no he logrado decidirme cúal será la siguiente historia. Lo meditaré esta noche y mañana veremos con que termino arriesgándome.**


	4. IV

**Holis.**

 **Explico una cosita del anterior y ya. Sejuani toma el título de _Rey_ porque Freljord solo puede tener una reina, no porque considere que es como un hombre ni nada de eso. Simplemente es una cuestión de estética, de que Ashe continue siendo la _Reina_. Además, no me gustó la idea de que fuera Sejuani fuera Reina v2.0.**

 **Esta historia es Katarina x Lux, AU. Tengo que confesar que cuando empece a escribirlo no tenía idea de pa dónde iba, eso no es raro en mí... más bien lo raro es que lo tenga _todo_ planeado. Después me puse a pensar y estructure, confieso que me encanta esa cicatriz que tiene Katarina me parece re sexy... en serio. En fin, no los aburro más.**

 **Ah, si empiezan a notar un patrón... es que soy así xD.**

* * *

Katarina observó detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo durante varios segundos. Aún tenía las palabras de Garen Crownward dándole vueltas en la cabeza y evitando que pudiera dormir, aunque no fuera de las personas que exponían sus sentimientos con facilidad lo que él dijo le lastimó a un nivel profundo. Lo peor es que con el paso de los días se fue dando cuenta que Garen, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón: ¿Qué podía ella ofrecerle?. No era nadie, no tenía nada y a duras penas lograba mantener su propia vida a flote. En cambio ella, que dormía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, era completamente diferente.

Los padres de Katarina habían invertido el dinero de su familia en un conjunto de apartamentos campestres cerca del mar, el negocio había sido próspero y pronto tuvieron dinero suficiente para ser aceptados dentro de los círculos sociales más altos. Ella tenía tres años en ese entonces y el único recuerdo que tenía de esa época de abundancia era un cochecito rojo en el que solía pasear con su hermana mayor, pero dos años más tarde el cochecito y todo lo demás se esfumó, sus nuevas _amistades_ habían logrado convencerlos de invertir en un negocio en el extranjero pero en realidad solo fueron víctimas de una estafa que los dejó prácticamente en la ruina. Así había crecido Katarina, con sus padres lamentándose y culpándose por lo ocurrido, su hermana aun soñando con la vida de lujo a la que rápidamente se acostumbró. Luego del divorcio su padre se volvió a casar y solo por amargarle la existencia a su ex esposa pidió la custodia de las niñas a las que casi núnca prestaba atención, su madrastra se aseguró que casi cada centavo que su padre pudiera ganar fuera para su hijo Talón. Cassiopeia aprovechó sus atributos físicos y se convirtió en modelo, Katarina con el apoyo en secreto de su madre logró entrar a una universidad pública y salir de la casa de su padre quién se enteró días después de su mudanza. Katarina trabajaba medio tiempo en el restaurante de su madre, al principio fue muy difícil no romperle la cara a cada cliente idiota que pretendía ser un gran conquistador, pero con el paso de los días desarrolló una coraza que por sí sola mantenía a raya a los imbéciles.

En segundo año, una tarde lluviosa en la cual el restaurante estaba completamente lleno un grupito de colegialas entró al lugar completamente empapadas. Katarina maldijo internamente su suerte, seguro que ella tendría que limpiar el charco que estaban dejando. La lluvia comenzó a ceder minutos más tarde, los clientes más valientes o que más prisa llevaban empezaron a abandonar el establecimiento y con ellos las muchachas, salvo dos que se acercaron al mostrador para ordenar un par de pasteles.

De mala gana Katarina procedió a atenderles y en segundo preciso que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia pequeñita con brillantes orbes azules su vida cambió por completo. El corazón que solo le había servido para mantener con vida decidió que era el momento para acelerarse y latir con tal fuerza que el eco en sus oídos amenazaba con dejarla sorda, sus manos temblorosas a duras penas podían sostener las pinzas y el recipiente para guardar el pedido, y que decir de su voz, siempre segura y desinteresada ahora poco le faltaba para tartamudear. La rubia y su acompañante pagaron dejando propina y se marcharon hablando animadamente entre sí, Katarina se quedó como un pasmarote observándola alejarse en tanto el siguiente cliente intentaba obtener su atención.

Los días siguientes dejó de renegar cada vez que le tocaba turno, llegaba antes de hora y se quedaba hasta que su madre ó alguno de los encargados cerraran el lugar. Siempre buscando con la mirada alguien que bien sabía no llegaría. Sin embargo, dos semanas más tarde había regresado a su mal humor habitual, se encontraba ojeando un taller que debía desarrollar cuando una voz la sacó de inmediato de su ensimismamiento. Era la rubia bajita, en su uniforme blanco con esa falda a cuadros azul celeste y la cinta también azul en la base de su cuello, sonreía radiante. Katarina pasó saliva recordándose que era imperativo respirar, se tomó un par de segundos para calmar los nervios e intentar mantener la compostura, algo que no resultaba nada fácil con su mirada desviándose a cada momento por la humanidad de la adolescente. Pero al final, parecía que tenía éxito el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con su trabajo, esta vez, la rubia decidió consumir su pedido allí y Katarina tuvo muchos problemas para continuar laborando sin que se notara demasiado que no paraba de mirarla.

A veces iba sola, en ocasiones con una o dos de sus amigas, y rara vez con una castaña algo más alta que siempre miraba a Katarina de una forma en la que estaba segura pretendía intimidarla. Tardo más de tres meses en armarse de valor y hablarle más allá de la interacción normal de un cliente, para su sorpresa la chica era muy fácil de tratar y en menos de dos semanas Katarina sabía mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado conocer. Una noche, Lux, como prefería que la llamara, permaneció hasta que fue la hora de cerrar y ante la insistencia de Katarina permitió que la acompañara a la parada de bus. En tanto esperaban Katarina divagaba si era buena idea invitarla a salir, por supuesto no en una cita, sino algo más _normal_ , algo que no fuera a resultar en una catástrofe y arruinara cualquier posibilidad por muy pequeñita que fuera. En ello no se percató que el bus estaba ya próximo, fueron las manos tibias de Lux sobre sus mejillas las que la devolvieron a la tierra, antes que un tímido roce de labios la enviara directamente al cielo. Le costó reaccionar, darse cuenta que en verdad había pasado y para el momento que consiguió espabilar el bus iba ya varias manzanas adelante. Mas esa noche regresó a su pequeño departamento feliz como no recordaba jamás en todos sus días.

Durante las semanas que siguieron sentía estar en un sueño, Lux pasaba a menudo por el negocio y Katarina dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para ir a su lado. Hablaban y reían de todo y nada a la vez, la academia en la que Lux estudiaba era una, sino la más, de las mejores de la ciudad, quizá del país entero. De ello no hablaban mucho, pero así como Katarina terminó contándole la historia de su familia también Lux se decidió a revelar que sus padres habían muerto en el tan sonado accidente aéreo hacía un par de años y que su hermano mayor estaba cargo del emporio familiar. Ella recibía una mensualidad que sus padres le habían asignado desde su treceavo cumpleaños y las cuentas de su educación estaban pagas hasta su graduación. No pasó desapercibido para ninguna como la mención de sus hermanos no fue más que un dato obligatorio, aunque por diferentes razones ninguna quiso detenerse a explicar la mala relación que con ellos tenían. Katarina rara vez cruzaba algún e-mail con Cassiopeia, y Lux a duras penas hablaba con Garen entre los viajes que realizaba. Sin embargo, Katarina tenía a su madre, que a pesar de no estar del todo feliz con la elección de su hija, no mostró jamás desagrado alguno por la chica que ponía una sonrisa imposible en el rostro de la pelirroja.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la relación se fue tornando más seria, empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas integrando sus actividades pues cuando Katarina estaba llena de trabajo Lux llevaba sus deberes con el fin de compartir unos momentos juntas. Era cada vez más el tiempo que Lux pasaba en el departamento de Katarina pero por extraño que pareciera no habían pensado en llevar su relación a un plano físico, al menos para Katarina no había prisa. Le gustaba el punto en que se encontraban, Lux podía quedarse dormida a su lado y despertar con una sonrisa radiante que se le contagiaba inmediatamente pasando todo el día soñando despierta con esa rubia pequeñita que tan enamorada la tenía. Habría tiempo, se decía en los momentos que su mente le instaba a pensar en esos temas, mucho tiempo concluía dejando el tema refundirse en las nebulosas de su pensamiento. Pero la realidad estaba esperando para despertarla de mala manera.

Pasaban de las ocho, Lux estaba en la cocina en tanto ella resolvía los últimos ejercicios que la separaban de un fin de semana de ocio junto a su amada cuando dos golpes secos en la puerta las sorprendieron. Katarina apenas había soltado el lápiz al momento que dos más se escucharon, segundos más tarde alguien parecía dispuesto a derribar la puerta a golpes. Asustada Lux perdió todo color en sus mejillas, Katarina fue rápidamente a su habitación y agarró el primer objeto contundente que encontró, el estridente ruido de la madera aporreada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, o al menos así le parecía. Abrió de un tirón, con su improvisado armamento listo para defender la integridad de Lux, pero un sujeto alto, corpulento de corto cabello castaño claro y ojos azules le miraba furioso, el traje negro solo le daba una apariencia más sombría. En segundos Lux se colocó entre los dos, empujando con ambas manos al sujeto que no se movía ni un milímetro mientras fulminaba a Katarina con una mirada de piedra, pronto vio que además de furia había en esos ojos gran desprecio.

No supo absolutamente nada de Lux por varias semanas, había atado cabos y llegado a la acertada conclusión que era ese hombre el hermano del cual Lux no gustaba hablar. Seguramente la tuviera bajo vigilancia o algo así, aunque esa teoría fue basada en la poca televisión que veía no estaba nada lejos de la realidad. Garen, furibundo había colocado dos hombres para vigilar a su hermana en todo momento, con órdenes precisas de llevarla a la académica y dejarla en casa al término de la jornada. Si pensaba ó debía salir por alguna razón académica ellos debían acompañarle en todo momento, y si _esa_ se acercaba debían dejarle claro que más le valía alejarse de su hermana ó las consecuencias no serían nada agradables. Katarina entendía el peligro potencial al que se exponía pero un día simplemente no aguantó más, faltó a sus clases de la tarde para ir hasta la dichosa academia, los niños ricos y de buena familia le miraban entre extrañados e interesados, las niñas solo la ignoraban, una que otra le miraba con desprecio. Por mucho que buscó no logro dar con su rubia bajita y estando por regresar alguien la tomó del brazo, la chica de cabello castaño con quién Lux solía permanecer. Ella le advirtió sin detenerse a perder tiempo del peligro que corría en ese lugar: Lux estaba vigilada, no había manera que pudiera escabullirse para ir a verla pero había tomado la prevención de escribir una carta y confiársela a su amiga, Katarina la recibió y se dejó llevar fuera de peligro en tanto la muchacha fingía hablar animadamente de algo que no entendía.

En efecto, Lux apenas podía hacer algo sin que su hermano se enterase y ello la tenía en extremo triste, pero lo que más le lastimaba era haber arrastrado a Katarina al desastre que era su familia. Más repetía varias veces en un mismo párrafo cuanto la quería, cuanto le extrañaba pero por sobre todo cuanto deseaba que pudiera estar a salvo y por ello, le suplicaba no fuere de nuevo a la academia exponiéndose innecesariamente, Garen era su hermano y ya encontraría ella la forma de aplacarle lo suficiente para buscarla. Sin embargo, Katarina podía ser muy necia cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y continuó visitando el lugar aunque a la distancia y siempre con ropa que pudiera ocultar su rostro. Creyó estar haciendo un buen trabajo, pero Garen no era estúpido y se enteró pronto de su plan. Una noche en que cerraba tarde dos tipos se acercaron para hacerle un pedido de último minuto, Katarina estaba por despacharlos cuando reconoció a los dos sujetos que servían de escolta para Luxanna. No le sirvió de mucho patalear, se las arregló para romperle la nariz a uno y rasguñar al otro pero al final lo único que recordaba era el líquido tibio que cubría su rostro y el rastro húmedo que dejaba al tambalearse.

Despertó dos días después en el hospital, su madre ojerosa lloró de alegría al verle desubicada pero viva. La mitad superior izquierda de su rostro estaba vendada, los doctores le restaban importancia cada vez que preguntaba pero al final de la semana, cuando no necesitó más cuidados especializados removieron las vendas para respirar aliviados. El corte que ahora le hacía lucir una cicatriz vertical no había lastimado su córnea, por ende, su visión en tan buenas condiciones como antes del _incidente_. Katarina no contradijo la versión que el médico consignó como verdadera, tomó las medicinas y las lanzó en el primer cesto de basura que encontró incluso si su madre protestaba airada. Después de ese día, cada mañana miraba con detenimiento la cicatriz, el rosado intenso perdió color y sano tan bien como era posible para su cuerpo sin ayuda alguna, pero Katarina, contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, no deseaba que desapareciera.

El miércoles de la semana que pasó recluida, Luxanna cumplió 17 años, solo doce meses la separaban de la total independencia. Katarina que no había olvidado la fecha compró un dije con forma de estrella y se lo hizo llegar por medio de su amiga. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, eso se convirtió en un amuleto ligado a una promesa secreta y compartida.

El tiempo pasaba lento, un mes, dos meses, tres, cuatro y cinco se consumieron en el calendario. En ocasiones Quinn, la amiga y cómplice, llevaba algún mensaje corto o detalle sencillo, amparada en la falsa distancia que creo con Luxanna era difícil ser descubierta. A mediados del sexto mes Garen debía hacer un viaje urgente al extranjero y Lux aprovecho el primer respiro de libertad que tenía para escabullirse de sus guardianes. Agitada llegó hasta el departamento de Katarina quién abrió de mala gana pensando que era su madre para recriminarle algo, pero su rostro se transformó en menos de un segundo al igual que el de Luxanna se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Katarina decidió ignorarlo, ni ella ni Quinn se habían tomado la molestia de mencionar el incidente con los matones de su hermano y ciertamente no iba a permitir que un detalle como ese dañara el hermoso momento. Tomó a la rubia por la cintura y cerró la puerta mientras la besaba con pura devoción.

La noche llegó pronto, Lux regresó a su hogar con energía renovada, poco le importaron las amenazas de los dos escoltas, pues los tres sabían bien que si Garen se enteraba era el pellejo de los dos hombres el que peligraba. De manera que Lux llegó a un acuerdo con los dos sujetos, siempre y cuando Garen estuviera de viaje se quedaría con su novia y ellos debían hacer de cuenta que Luxanna se encontraba en su casa, recluida en su habitación. Así funcionó durante un par de meses pero el mayor de los Crownward pronto sospechó que algo no funcionaba como se suponía.

Garen descubrió el engaño, montó en cólera y estuvo a punto de irse lanza en ristre contra su hermana pero cayó en cuenta que no faltaban sino unos pocos meses para que Luxanna cumpliera la mayoría de edad y todo el poder que tenía sobre ella desaparecería. Entonces optó por una alternativa diferente: Si no podía prevenir a su hermana de verse con esa mujer, la haría desaparecer, pero asegurándose que fuera ella quién rompiera el corazón de Luxanna. De modo que una noche llegó al establecimiento fuertemente escoltado, los demás empleados dudaron cuando Katarina les pidió abandonar el lugar pero ante tal intimidación era difícil chistar. En realidad no hablaron, Garen tomó un trozo de papel y lo firmó, luego se lo entregó a Katarina quién lo tomó sin darse la molestia de mirarlo. Él se fue satisfecho pensando que estaba todo arreglado, para él no había ya nada de qué preocuparse.

Dos días después Luxanna interrumpió en su oficina furiosa, rompió el cheque que le había entregado a Katarina y dando un portazo abandonó el hogar jurando no volver jamás. Para evitar crearle más problemas a la pelirroja Lux se hospedó con los Laurent, su tía materna estuvo más que dichosa de tenerla en casa aunque ella y su hija menor no se llevaran bien. Pero también eso había cambiado, Fiora Laurent que detestaba a la mocosa consentida que siempre creyó era Luxanna había desarrollado un respeto profundo por la muchacha en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Y es que en la academia todo el mundo sabía ya el motivo de la disputa entre los Crownward, había versiones distorsionadas que retrataban a la tercera en disputa como una delincuente de barrio bajo, sin educación y únicamente interesada en el dinero de Lux, pero era con él único fin de hacer lucir a Garen como el príncipe azul que muchas soñaban era.

A pesar de las circunstancias Garen no se rindió. Recurriendo al último recurso buscó de nuevo a Katarina y se sentó, ahora sí, a hablar con tanta calma como le era posible. Las palabras del hombre fueron hirientes y llenas de veneno, pero no podía negar que llevaba razón en algunas de sus ideas: Luxanna tenía el potencial y dinero para lograr cualquier cosa con su vida, y ella era el único lastre que la prevenía de alcanzar ese futuro brillante. La joven Crownward heredaría la mitad de un emporio en pleno crecimiento, estudiaría en las mejores universidades para tomar las riendas de una empresa que bien podía convertirse en una poderosa multinacional bajo su control. Pero Lux no parecía tener ánimo de abandonar el país y seguir su sueño, porque estaba cegada por una pasajera ilusión. Katarina no respondió, solo escuchó dejando que las palabras permearan el muro que hubo construido hasta que penetraron quitándole el sueño.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo mirando sus ojos verdes y cansados en el reflejo. Parecía ser la mejor solución, ¿Para quién?. Para Luxanna por supuesto. ¿En verdad?. Respondía incrédula la vocecilla en su mente.

En el momento que Lux abría los ojos perezosamente Katarina entendió al fin que no podía tomar una decisión que no le correspondía. Regresó a la habitación junto a los primeros rayos del sol y esperó que su rubia bajita terminara por espabilar, era el momento pues había decisiones importantes por tomar.

* * *

 **El día que terminé de redactar esta historia fui mid y toco vs Lux. Me daba risa porque mi querido preguntaba quién diantres era la rubia bajita de la que hablaba xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de los que he escrito este es uno de mis favoritos y dudé en ponerlo hoy. Pero la verdad estoy cansada y no tengo ánimo de ponerme a revisar de nuevo algunos de los otros xD.**


	5. V

**Holi.**

 **Una vez escribí una escena de ese tipo full. Fue una experiencia interesante, no digo que de esa agua no beberé, pero de momento la dejo que se añeje. Esta historia es Sona x Ahri, no soy fan pero pregunté por una campeona y dijeron Sona, y como Ahri me pareció el vehículo perfecto para lo que quería pues vamos de nuevo con ella. Ah, tiene una historia lo más de dramatica la pobre Kumiho en esta versión, pueda que la escriba en una próxima ronda... cuando pasen cosas :P.**

* * *

-No dirá nada… no seas cobarde – dijo burlándose de su amigo.

La niña se encogió aterrorizada, estaba acostumbrada a que los demás infantes del pueblo se burlaran constantemente de ella por no ser capaz de producir ningún sonido. En todas las ocasiones que le acosaban jamás sintió miedo, quizá tristeza y desesperación en un principio, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que no debía prestar atención porque solo eran niños tontos e inofensivos.

El hombre se acercó amenazante, tomó a la pequeña Sona por un brazo y la levantó sin dificultad, a pesar de sus doce años su cuerpo ya había comenzado a cambiar. La intención de los dos hombres era obvia incluso para una niña que muy poco conocimiento tenía del tema, segundos más tarde se encontraba tendida en el suelo con su vestido rasgado y bajo la mirada lujuriosa de un hombre que a sus ojos bien podía ser un demonio. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza rogando que fuera rápido, lo suficiente para que fuera capaz de olvidarlo todo. Durante varios segundos no ocurrió nada, sintió un desasosiego profundo ante tal silencio y aun con temor abrió los párpados.

En el suelo, sin vida yacían los dos sujetos, entre ellos había lo que parecía ser una figura humana pero en su cabeza un par de orejas de zorro y un remolino de felpudas colas blanquísimas se movían parsimoniosamente. Sona recordaría la mirada compasiva de la criatura, sus brillantes ojos ámbar enmarcados en un fino rostro femenino y la voz dulce que calmó sus hipos mientras en brazos de la mujer llegó a casa. Tenía demasiado miedo para regresar al lugar dónde la vio por primera vez, y era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que si la encontraban allí entrada la noche los aldeanos la relacionarían con las misteriosas muertes de dos _honestos_ campesinos.

A medida que creía su madre le enseño a tocar la lira, todo lo que sabía su progenitora pronto fue insuficiente para su gran talento natural. Su madre deseosa de darle lo mejor intentó convencerla de asistir a la mejor academia de música de Ionia pero Sona se negaba, sabía lo difícil que había sido para las dos durante todos esos años y ahora que podía ayudar con el dinero que ganaba en las presentaciones esporádicas no pensaba abandonar a su madre.

A medida que su talento se hizo conocido fue recibiendo mejores ofertas de trabajo cada vez más lejos de casa, y en los viajes fue cada vez con más frecuencia escuchando sobre las misteriosas muertes que asolaban la región. Siempre uno o dos hombres, jóvenes o mayores aparecían sin vida en algún paraje cercano al bosque, en ocasiones cerca a los caminos, e incluso en pocas versiones también en las tabernas. Todos sin una causa visible de muerte, todos los fallecimientos sin testigos que pudieran dar fe de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue apareciendo una figura maligna ligada a los asesinatos, ya no se trataba de muertes misteriosas, según contaban era una criatura mitad demonio que asechaba a los hombres para robarles la vida y prolongar la suya. La criatura tenía una figura deforme, con garras y colmillos, orejas y patas de animal, sus ojos rojizos e infames brillaban a la luz de la luna. La gente gozaba de asustarse los unos a los otros con descripciones cada vez más terroríficas y alejadas de la verdad, así lo pensaba Sona que no había olvidado un solo detalle de esa noche.

En una ocasión, después de una presentación un grupo de empresarios llegados de la capital le esperaron para hacerle una oferta muy especial. Aseguraban correr con todos los gastos de su traslado a Ionia, capital de la nación, más una jugosa paga por presentarse en el Placidium cinco veces por semana. Pero Sona no era tonta, entendía las implicaciones de aceptar y si bien sonreía no lo considero seriamente por más de medio segundo. Cuando pudo al fin regresar a su hotel un tumulto de campesinos abarrotaba las calles, vociferaban haber acorralado a la bestia cerca del arroyo y armados con sus herramientas de trabajo se disponían a terminar la cacería. Dándose prisa Sona rodeo la turba y se encaminó al arroyo por una ruta por completo desolada, llegó antes que la mayoría de los pobladores y los pocos hombres que custodiaban el lugar estaban concentrados en detectar cualquier posible movimiento entre los matorrales para si quiera reparar en su presencia. Solo llevaba consigo una pequeña flauta que todavía no tocaba a la perfección, pero cuando la dulce melodía empezó a llegar a los oídos de los vigías, casi como por arte de magia, se distrajeron el tiempo suficiente para que la criatura pudiera escapar sin que lo notaran.

Sona regresó a su habitación de hotel, sonriendo satisfecha por haber ayudado a la criatura. No sentía que había pagado una deuda, sino más bien cumplido con un mínimo deber. Al entrar de inmediato fue consiente del cambio en la atmósfera, cerró la puerta con rapidez y esperó que sus ojos se acostumbraren a la oscuridad. Allí, envuelta por la penumbra estaba la criatura, quién le habló sin emitir ningún sonido y luego de unas horas Sona decidió pedirle que le acompañe en sus viajes, no cuestionaría su forma de vida y la criatura aceptó no sin antes clarificar que debía mantener su verdadero rostro oculto.

Durante meses Ahri no se vio obligada a cobrar la vida de sus víctimas, bastaba con robar un poco de energía vital de algún borracho ó de algún aspirante a Casanova que luego de perder el conocimiento por la ingesta de alcohol despertaba convencido que el agotamiento era producto de una pasional faena. Poco a poco, Ahri fue descubriendo que fuera del bosque la vida de los humanos era tal y como la había soñado: fiestas, banquetes, risas y jolgorio, le encantaba y deseó con todo su corazón llegar a encajar tal y como desde niña se le antojó.

Al cabo de tres años la popularidad de Sona incrementó, tocaba en los mejores salones de la capital pero seguía siendo una muchacha sencilla y amable cuya naturaleza le hacía imposible no pensar en la bondad que cada persona llevaba en su corazón. Y aunque Ahri intentó suprimir los sentimientos que poco a poco fueron floreciendo le resultó imposible, cada día le parecía más hermosa y llena de vida, su sonrisa siempre radiante le hacía pensar que quizá también ella tenía derecho a una mejor vida. Decidió callar lo que por Sona sentía consiente que ella le quería pero no de la misma manera, se conformaba con tenerla cerca y ser su amiga. Sin embargo, un día descubrió que los ojos de Sona no se apartaban de un joven caballero que también le miraba con insistencia, Ahri sintió su corazón estremecerse y lo inevitable suceder ante sus ojos: El caballero le enviaba flores, finos dulces y poesías de su propia autoría, Sona no pudo más que enamorarse del hombre y pronto Ahri tuvo que soportar noches en vela esperando por alguien que simplemente no llegaba. Los meses pasaron, la certeza de la unión le desvelaba, apenas recordaba obtener energía para mantener su forma y lloraba cada vez que se encontraba sola. Pero, por destino o azar, dicha celebración no sucedió, y en su lugar Sona lloró el amargo desengaño de enamorarse de un experto conquistador.

Presa de una furia asesina Ahri tomó el mejor vestido de Sona y fue a una de las reuniones dónde estaba segura lo encontraría. Allí no se molestó en ser sutil, fue directo hasta el galante caballero y no le resultó difícil seducirlo. Al cabo de una hora fue ella quien propuso el encuentro, con una sonrisa pícara se dejó llevar hasta una habitación lejos del bullicio de la celebración, cuando la puerta se cerró dio rienda suelta a sus verdaderas emociones, con su mano derecha perforó el pecho del hombre que miraba horrorizado el miembro sobresalir y durante los breves segundos que sus ojos se encontraron el azul brillante había sido reemplazado por ámbar, Ahri no esperó para consumar su venganza y le arrancó el corazón de un solo tajo dejando que al sangre manchara todo a su alcance. Cuando el caparazón sin vida del sujeto tocó el suelo, su corazón aun tibio era destruido con una fuerza aplastante. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ahri fuera libre de su trance y horrorizada comprendió que debía desaparecer, pues a pesar de todo, Sona todavía amaba al hombre que ella acababa de asesinar.

Al día siguiente la noticia del aberrante asesinato se extendió por toda la ciudad, en cuestión de horas la gente inventaba fantásticas versiones para lo ocurrido. Pero entre la multitud, Sona observaba con los ojos enrojecidos el desfile de mujeres que decían haberlo amado, en tanto con amargura pensaba que no volvería a ver jamás a la única que de ella se había enamorado.

* * *

 **Había demasiado amor en el ambiente, ya faltaba drama.**

 **El próximo es parte de las cosas que dije que empezaban a pasar. También ahabrá un cambiecillo.**

 **Gracias por leer :D.**


	6. VI

**Hola.**

 **Feliz Harrowing a todos y todas.**

 **Me voy disculpando por los errores que pueda contener estoy muy cansada y no corregí bien, lo siento si les duelen los ojos.**

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos una cosa medio rara... un personaje másculino. Mmm no quiero arruinar mucho la cosa así que diremos que involucra ninjas.**

* * *

Cuando Shen tenía siete años su padre lo llevó a la parte norte del templo, era aún muy niño pero sabía que los hombres no estaban permitidos en ese lugar. Recordaba las palabras de su padre en tanto esperaban fuera de una habitación dónde una mujer gritaba a todo pulmón y otras tantas se movían apresuradas de un lado para el otro. Al fin el estridente lloriqueo de un recién nacido llegó a sus oídos, su padre entró a la habitación y regresó menos de dos minutos más tarde con una criatura casi calva y aún cubierta de placenta. _Es una niña Shen, tu prometida._ Le dijo su padre bajando la recién nacida para que pudiera darle un vistazo, a su edad el niño había hecho una mueca y pensaba como podía ser _eso_ su prometida sino hacía más que llorar. Su padre había reído al ver su reacción, luego se llevó a la niña para que su madre pudiera conocerla y le atendieran como mandaba la tradición. Al niño no le fue permitido entrar pero el nombre que su padre pronunció fuerte y claro, muy por encima de los lloriqueos de la bebe lo recordaría bien de allí en adelante.

Cuando Akali tenía doce años un herrero y su hija habían llegado al templo, recomendados por el consejo de ancianos para poner al servicio de los ninjas sus habilidades con el metal. Se quedaron por varias semanas y como la niña sería matriarca del clan algún día se le permitió pasar tiempo con los extranjeros al igual que a Shen. Palabras más, palabras menos Akali disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la hija del herrero, que hacía pequeñas réplicas de armas con sobrantes de metal para obsequiárselas a la niña. En ese entonces Shen tenía ya demasiadas responsabilidades y no tenía tiempo para pasar en compañía de Akali por lo que agradecía lo que Irelia hacía.

La niña quedo desolada cuando Irelia se marchó, pero esperó paciente que el año siguiente regresara pero solo llegó una carta dónde Zelos, el hijo mayor del herrero se disculpaba por no ser capaz de cumplir la cita. Su padre había muerto hace unas semanas y estaban en el pueblo muy ocupados reconstruyendo y atendiendo a los heridos, prometió que a la mayor brevedad posible el mismo se presentaría para ofrecer sus respetos. Más de seis meses pasaron hasta que Zelos pudo cumplir su promesa, Irelia fue con él y entre ambos le ofrecieron al padre de Shen dos espadas gemelas como regalo. Zelos e Irelia se permanecieron solo tres semanas y Akali no paraba de escabullirse para ir al encuentro de la muchacha quien a intentaba poner la mejor cara. En ese entonces Shen no intuyó que algo podía no ir de acuerdo al plan, aun veía a la ninja como una niña y si bien su cuerpo cambió radicalmente a partir de ese entonces le costaba todavía verla como mujer. La última visita de Irelia se dio a finales de un otoño, ya con 16 años Akali entendía perfectamente la tristeza que portaba Irelia. Su hermano había muerto no hacía más de un año y su madre, incapaz de soportar el dolor se había suicidado dejando a la joven totalmente sola. Por ello durante la celebración de solsticio, una de las contadas ocasiones al año en que a los ninjas se les permitía celebrar como a cualquier pueblerino, Akali encontró la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Mientras los demás celebraban la poca fortuna que tenían Shen notó que su prometida y la solado no estaban por ninguna parte. Extrañado pensó que quizá Irelia había llegado a su límite, no le pareció extraño dada la cantidad de sake que había consumido y seguramente Akali se ofreció a llevarla hasta su habitación. Aprovechando Shen pensó que era una buena noche para pasar tiempo con su futura esposa, pronto se desposarían y aunque se llevaban bien no estaba de más un poco de tiempo solo los dos. La habitación de Irelia se encontraba en el norte, pero hacía el oeste y los pasillos estaban por completo desolados, al final del corredor había el pálido resplandor de una luz. Shen estuvo a punto de acelerar el paso cuando un ruido extraño lo hizo detenerse en seco, se detuvo y escuchó con mayor atención, de nuevo el mismo sonido agudo y fugaz pero acompañado de otros menos fuertes y un cuarto que le hizo reconocer la voz de Akali aunque enrarecida. En otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en anunciar su presencia pero en esta ocasión utilizo su entrenamiento para escabullirse hasta la fuente, trepó por las vigas y logró llegar a la habitación dónde se topó con un espectáculo que lo dejó pasmado: Irelia con la armadura a medio colocar besaba el cuello de la ninja en tanto sus manos terminaban por despojarla del vestido que llevaba, Akali a su vez guiaba las manos de Irelia por su cuerpo en tanto ahogaba los gemidos que las caricias en su piel desnuda le provocaban. Shen deseó apartar la vista pero el rostro enrojecido y excitado de Akali lo mantuvo pegado en su lugar, cuando Irelia terminó por desnudarla y sus manos empezaron a tornarse más atrevidas se obligó a abandonar su lugar.

Esa noche cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad quería a la ninja, aunque no estaba seguro de amarla siempre tuvo para ella un lugar especial en su mente y corazón. Una falta de tal magnitud podía ser fácilmente traducida en una condena severa para la ninja, y aunque su padre no hubiera dudado mandarla ejecutar, él decidió hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada. Los días siguientes Akali parecía otra aunque era notorio el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por parecer la misma de siempre, Irelia por su parte lucía un rostro pensativo en todo momento. Shen noto como Akali parecía insistir en tanto la soldado no lucía ni la mitad de emocionada con la insistencia de la ninja.

Shen debió tomar a Akali como esposa a finales de ese año pero el asesinato de su padre a manos de Zed retrasó todo. Tuvo que hacerse cargo del clan inesperadamente y la ninja no parecía tener ninguna prisa de cumplir su compromiso, Shen inició una búsqueda exhaustiva del asesino y antiguo camarada pero no logró dar con su paradero así que pensó en recurrir al gobierno Jonio por ayudar. Karma, una de los ancianos aunque a duras penas pasaba de los 25, le instó a exponerle su situación a la Capitán de la Guardia Real que seguramente estaría encantada de prestar su ayuda. El líder de la orden Kinkou se reunió entonces con la Capitán que resultó ser Irelia, la mujer pidió a los guardias abandonar su oficina y luego firmó una edicto dónde constaba que el ninja conocido como Zed era requerido por la justicia Jonia. Acto seguido tomó una de las katanas que decoraban la instancia y se la entregó al ninja que no entendió el gesto, Irelia le confesó que había yacido con Akali y que incluso si no sabía que estaba prometida a Shen desde hacía años había cometido una grave ofensa contra el clan mismo. Sorprendido el hombre guardó la katana y preguntó si acaso la amaba, e Irelia algo apenada reconoció que probablemente no era el caso aunque si le tenía cariño.

Después de ese incidente Shen regresó para desposar a su prometida, Akali no se negó ni opuso resistencia. La noche en que debían consumar su unión Shen preguntó más de una vez si estaba segura, ella respondía que tenían un compromiso que cumplir y aunque no confesó Shen no se molestó en armar un escándalo. Fue lo más dulce y tierno que pudo, intentó que fuera una experiencia cuando menos agradable y se juró que incluso si Akali no podía amarlo él amaría por los dos. Deseo más que nunca mantenerla a salvo, protegerla y quizá tener algún día la oportunidad de hacerla completamente feliz.

Con el paso de los meses el semblante de Akali fue cambiando, poco a poco la melancolía fue cediendo y parecía haber encontrado el equilibrio cuando la noticia de un escándalo llegó hasta el tranquilo templo: Irelia, la Capitana de la Guardía Real había sido acusada de traición y sería juzgada al término de la semana. Tanto Akali como Shen se dieron a la tarea de investigar la veracidad de la noticia encontrando que el cargo se imputaba porque Irelia había entablado una relación cercana con un enemigo del estado. La reacción de la ninja no dejo duda de lo mucho que aún estaba enamorada de la Capitán, abandonó el templo y llegó justo a tiempo para ver desde la distancia el edificio del palacio de justicia desmoronarse en tanto, en el horizonte Irelia se alejaba de la Capital flotando en su espada acompañada de la Soberana Oscura.

Shen esperó paciente que su esposa regresara y le prestó su hombro para que pudiera ella llorar un corazón roto.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos. Este es el último corto de esta ronda. Espero que les haya gustado, cuando tenga más los publicaré.**


	7. VII

**Buenas a todos y todas!.**

 **Feliz Guerra de nieve para todos. Elsa-Syndra y yo les deseamos ¡Una muy feliz batalla en el abismo!.**

 **Aunque a veces no responda los reviews, algunos porque no se puede, otros porque me olvido y luego me da verguenza responder mil años despúes, son todos de gran importancia para mí. Por ahí ví que parecen gustar mucho del famoso "Kat/Ashe", así que para conmemorar el inicio de la navidad les regalo un Katarina/Ashe.**

 **Espero que les guste ^^.**

* * *

Ashe dejó que su mirada vagara por el amplio salón, sin detenerse más de unos segundos en los pocos campeones que desayunaban con los primeros rayos del sol. La Reina de Freljord se caracterizaba por mantener una cordial relación con la mayoría de campeones del Instituto, salvo por Sejuani que no desperdiciaba una ocasión para provocarla. Normalmente cuando Ashe pasaba los días en el Instituto no se despertaba tan temprano, mucho menos abandonar su habitación a esa hora tan poco usual pero en los últimos días tenía bastantes problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos y salones del lugar la desvelaban. No que fuera nuevo, es decir, en el Instituto había siempre que distraerse con algo en las horas muertas. No eran muchos que se libraran de verse involucrados en algún chisme, y era también por temporadas. Por ejemplo, cuando Vi, la Vigilante de Piltóver fue aceptada en el Instituto muchos sentían gran curiosidad por la mujer, sus bruscas maneras y cabello rosa fueron foco de numerosas conversaciones durante varios días. Seguramente la mujer estaba al tanto, pero hacía caso omiso lo que incrementaba el cotilleo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, una noche cuando la mayoría de campeones se encontraba presente y el comedor principal estaba casi por completo sumido en el bullicio, la Sheriff llegó en compañía de Jayce y no pasaron más de unos pocos segundos antes de la estridente voz de Vi acallara todas las demás llamando "Pastelito" a Caitlyn quién se sonrojó visiblemente. Luego de ese pequeño incidente la mayoría, sino todos, empezaron a prestar especial atención a la interacción de las dos, no pasó mucho hasta que los rumores de un posible romance comenzaran a proliferar de boca en boca. Aunque en efecto no se trataba solo de un rumor, varias fuentes que preferían permanecer anónimas aseguraban que fuera de las paredes del Instituto las dos oficiales no se molestaban tanto en ocultar lo _evidente_. Dada la especialización de Caitlyn no compartían mucho dentro de los campos de justicia, fuera sus responsabilidades no les dejaban demasiado tiempo para socializar, y la personalidad de Vi le resultaba difícil de llevar, pero por una amistad común, cuyo nombre evitó siquiera pensar, sabía que en efecto la Sheriff y la Vigilante llevaban un romance discreto, bueno tanto como era posible con Vi gritándole motes cariñosos cada que Caitlyn asestaba un disparo en la grieta.

Había otros tantos rumores de los cuales Ashe había llegado a disfrutar: Akali y Shen por ejemplo eran siempre muy silenciosos, era extraño verlos en público y en las pocas ocasiones que se tenía el privilegio de verlos juntos no pasaba desapercibida la insistente mirada de la ninja. Ahri y Sona eran seguramente el secreto peor guardado del Instituto, la Kumiho no se molestaba siquiera en disimular que la Virtuosa de las cuerdas era y ella compartían el lecho. Riven y Yasuo a pesar de sus evidentes esfuerzos por ocultarlo eran una de las parejas que más atención acaparó en su momento. Pero había otras parejas que, por el momento, no pasaban de ser un rumor y producto de la imaginación de los Campeones. Entre las que menos posibilidades tenían de ser solo una fantasía estaban Leona y Diana, en especial porque últimamente el Desdén de la Luna estaba menos agresiva que de costumbre, incluso se aseveraba que el Radiante Amanecer había sido vista escabulléndose en sus aposentos entrada la madrugada. La Capitana de la guardia Ionia y la Soberana Oscura habían estado compartiendo esporádicamente la mesa en los últimos meses, un detalle rarísimo en Syndra quien, similar a Diana, prefería evitar cualquier contacto humano. Y había otros tantos rumores, entre ellos uno que de momento evitaba a toda costa tomara forma en su pensamiento.

Había regresado de una larga estancia en Freljord hacía poco menos de dos semanas, igual que Sejuani y otros tantos campeones contaba con un singular mecanismo de invocación, por lo cual podía viajar casi al instante entre su Reino y el instituto.

Desde su regreso la mayoría de campeones la recibió con buen ánimo, y el grupo con quien solía compartir la acogió como si no se hubiera ausentado por casi un año. Pero la única que Ashe deseaba se acercara a ella no daba la menor señal de vida, bueno, sabía que se encontraba bien pues en los campos de Justicia y pasillos del instituto la Daga Siniestra de Noxus caminaba con la violencia y arrogancia que la caracterizaban, pero en las pocas ocasiones que sus mirabas de habían cruzado los ojos esmeralda de Katarina la habían fulminado en menos de un segundo con tal odio que de solo recordarlo le encogía el corazón. Ashe no era estúpida, entendía a la perfección el sentimiento que Katarina reflejaba pero se negaba a aceptar que todo se había terminado, tenía la esperanza que al cabo de los primeros días la rabia de la asesina se disipara lo suficiente para hablar. Más ni una sola noche se presentó la mujer en su secreto lugar de reunión, la Reina continuaba asistiendo cada noche aferrada a la esperanza que iba muriendo con el paso de los días. Quizá estaba actuando muy pasiva, pensó una mañana después de darle vueltas y vueltas al problema, decidió entonces que era el momento de tomar la iniciativa. Esa noche, con mucho cuidado preparó una flecha con un mensaje especial que ató con gran precaución para no perturbar el delicado balance de la saeta, luego esperó hasta ver el tenue resplandor de una luz en la ventana de la Asesina y disparó asegurándose que la flecha se clavara apropiadamente. A la madrugada siguiente encontró una de las dagas de Katarina clavada en la cabecera de su cama, y por extraño que pudiera parecer a los ojos de otros, a ella eso la hizo inmensamente feliz. Pero a pesar de su respuesta la Daga Siniestra no la buscó, fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar los rumores.

Ahora que lo pensaba, muchos de lo que se comentaba en los pasillos no resultaba cierto. Por ejemplo, el supuesto romance entre Wu Kong y Ahri resultó por completo falso, Jarvan IV y Shyvana tampoco estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, aunque era obvio que esta última tenía sentimientos por el príncipe Demaciano, Quinn y Talón no tenían ningún interés el uno por el otro salvo que la guerra entre sus naciones contara, Lee Sin y Karma no eran más que dos buenos amigos que gustaban tomar té mientras disfrutaban de una buena conversación. Como esos había muchos más ejemplos que Ashe no lograba recordar en ese momento, pero tenía la certeza que ni ella ni Katarina habían sido blanco de algún chisme. Quizá porque Katarina inspiraba el suficiente miedo, o seguramente porque era difícil para los demás imaginarla románticamente interesada en alguien. Cual fuera el caso, ninguna escatimó esfuerzos para mantener su relación en secreto.

Un día Katarina simplemente apareció en su área de entrenamiento, se acercó y la examinó con gran detalle y Ashe lejos de intimidarse por su proceder se mantuvo firme y serena, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la pelirroja. Pero la asesina simplemente se fue, durante varios días regresó, en ocasiones se acercaba y otras veces mantenía la distancia, sin proponérselo Ashe se acostumbró a su presencia. Hasta que llegó el día en que descubrió a Katarina mirándole con tal intensidad que no fueron necesarias palabras para que la Reina comprendiera lo que la asesina quería, y para su propia sorpresa, lejos de molestarse o sentirse asqueada se descubrió disfrutando la idea de yacer con la peligrosa mujer. Así pasó, sin mucha ceremonia o palabras, sin demasiada importancia de ambas partes, pero a medida que iban compartiendo más que solo las sábanas se fueron acercando hasta que, incluso si solo se atrevían a admitirlo en tímidos susurros, cayeron en las intrincadas redes del amor. Contando desde su primer encuentro pasaron poco más de dos años en aquella clandestina relación, Ashe había llegado a amar cada gesto de Katarina, incluso esos que ponían a temblar a todos los demás y en aquel punto de su vida no lograba concebir su existencia sin la asesina. Pero Lissandra escogió ese momento para actuar, movilizó su ejército de trolls y arrasó con varios asentamientos de su gente, incluso un par del pueblo de Sejuani y otro puñado de tribus que permanecían neutrales. Ashe no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el instituto a toda prisa y dada la gravedad de la situación los invocadores le transportaron tan cerca cómo podían sin causar demasiado alboroto. Los días se transformaron en semanas, estas en meses y no tenía forma de comunicarse con Katarina que en medio de la crisis era una de las principales razones por las que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Durante ese año tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil, una que ingenuamente esperó no viajara tan rápido.

El día de su regreso junto a Tryndamere los presentes miraban con gran curiosidad al hombretón de pecho desnudo, en cuyo brazo derecho reposaba una espada enorme y seguramente muy pesada. Cuando él se presentó como Rey nadie se sorprendió, la única fue Ashe que no daba crédito a lo que veía, se preguntó confundida como era posible que todos lo supieran ya y enseguida el poco color de sus mejillas se desvaneció, sin duda que Katarina también lo sabía.

De regreso al presente, el comedor comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco, los campeones departían el primer alimento de la mañana con relativa paz. Las discusiones de siempre no faltaron, pero pocos prestaban ya cuidado a las amenazas que se proferían desde tan temprano. La Reina continuó desayunando evitando, de nuevo, pensar en lo que se decía, pero cuando Katarina apareció en el salón sus brillantes ojos celeste se posaron de inmediato en la mujer. La observó ir hasta la estación de fruta y tomar dos manzanas, una verde y una madura, luego dos trozos de pan y una porción de gelatina. Katarina ignoró por completo su presencia y abandonó el salón seguida segundos más tarde por Ashe quien decidió no poder aguantar más.

Avanzaron por los pasillos en silencio, Katarina no aceleraba el paso y Ashe pronto entendió a que cuando estuvieran lo suficiente lejos de todos hablarían. Pero no estaba preparada para ver a la asesina girar y quedar apenas a unos pasos de ella, Ashe se detuvo, consideró por un momento lo que planeaba decir pero fue Katarina quien habló.

-¿Qué quieres Ashe?

La frialdad en la voz de Katarina se clavó en su pecho como un puñal de hielo puro.

-Necesitamos hablar – contestó Ashe procurando mantener la compostura.

-Hump – bufó claramente molesta-. No hay nada que hablar.

-Katarina, por favor, tienes que entender… tengo responsabilidades, muchas personas dependen de las decisiones que yo tome. Tuve que hacerlo, no había otra manera…

Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerlas, debía mantener su postura. Katarina tenía que entender, _tenía_ que hacerle entender.

-No me importa. Tomaste tu decisión Ashe. Regresa a tu precioso Freljord, con ese saco de músculos y olvida que alguna vez me conociste, si no puedes no es mi problema, para mí estas muerta…

Katarina se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el agarre de Ashe la detuvo en seco. No giró para verla, la arquera podía sentir la furia emanando de la asesina pero aunque debía temer por su vida, lo que la hizo entrar en pánico fue entender que no había para ellas otro desenlace. Sin embargo, en un último y desesperado intento dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas y con la voz entrecortada por la sobrecarga de emociones habló.

-Te amo Katarina, Te amo. Lo sabes, lo sabes… por favor…

Tras algunos segundos de incómodo silencio Katarina se soltó de su ahora débil agarre y luego de dar un par de pasos finalmente se giró para verla. Ashe levantó la vista sintiendo su última esperanza morir al ver en los ojos de Katarina una decisión definitiva.

-Yo no. No te amo Ashe.

Katarina volvió a girar, esta vez para alejarse de su vida para siempre y en una explosión de cólera, ya sin molestarse en ocultar su desesperación la Reina gritó.

-¿Es verdad? – Al ver que Katarina no respondía, volvió a gritar con mayor desesperación - ¡¿ES VERDAD?!.

Pero la Daga Siniestra solo levantó los hombros y se fue; La Reina de Freljord se quedó allí, cayendo de rodillas para llorar con amargura la última despedida.

* * *

 **¡Nope!. No me arrepiento de nada (en relación a lo que acaban de leer). De hecho pienso que le hace falta continuación, ¿No creen?.**

 **Ya en serio, vayan a desquitarse en el abismo, depronto me pillán con Elsa-Syndra y se vengan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. VIII

**¡Buenas! Lo sé, Diana x Leona nos puede a muchos. Espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de saltar a la historia, hay un par de cosas que deben saber: La primera es que para este espacio tiempo los Lunari jamás se extinguieron, por tanto Diana nace Lunari. La segunda, Leona nace Rakkor y entrena como Rakkor se la llevan los Solari desde pequeña, por tanto Pantheon y ella se conocen, son amigos y... verán que sucede (después).**

* * *

Leona observaba a la Elegida de la luna caminar despacio por el terciopelo rojo que había extendido en el suelo en honor a ella, bueno también para él, pero la Solari de Hierro prefería no recordar la existencia de aquel hombre. Diana llevaba una túnica blanquísima que parecía tener resplandor propio, sus brazos y cuello, al igual que sus piernas portaban una exquisita joyería en plata simbolizando su estatus como Elegida, las sandalias bordadas al igual de su túnica en hilo plateado eran complementados por su cabello platinado cayendo libremente a su espalda, la marca de la luna en su frente y sus celestes ojos centelleando a la luz del alba.

La Elegida no apartó la vista del frente, del sumo sacerdote Lunari que efectuaría la ceremonia, excepto un par de veces para mirar apenas a la Solari de Hierro que con cada paso suyo parecía morir un poquito. Y Diana entendía muy bien aquella sensación, pues su corazón le gritaba que era el momento de parar aquella farsa, más la razón le impulsaba recordándole que aquella ceremonia sellaría una alianza tan anhelada por su pueblo. Sin embargo, cada paso que la acercaba al proclamado elegido del sol le revolvía el estómago e incrementaba su deseo de dar media vuelta y correr, correr hasta que no pudiera ver más en el horizonte a su espalda el imponente monte Tárgon. Pero Diana entendía que su rol Como Elegida era más importante que sus sentimientos, y por ello, aunque la destrozara tenía que seguir con la ceremonia. Ignoró los insistente ojos de la Solari y continuó caminando con elegancia.

Una vez frente al sacerdote Diana levantó la vista para fijarse en el hombre que habría de sellar su desdicha. Una cabeza y medía más alto que _ella_ se corrió antes de pronunciar su nombre, fornido pero no con la complexión de un guerrero, era inteligente e ilustrado, sabía leer runas antiguas y tenía un buen dominio de varias lenguas, algo de lo que cierta guerrera carecía por completo. Pero incluso si sus facciones eran similar, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos igualmente castaños aunque los de ella tenían una tonalidad más clara y eran mucho más brillantes y hermosos. Él había hecho lo posible para que la Elegida de la Luna se rindiera a sus encantos pero Diana no había visto en él más que un Solari más, no había nada que pudiera ella encontrar de especial en él. Incluso si los Solari aseguraban que era el Elegido, la armadura no parecía acoplarse a él, ó era más bien él quien parecía no lograr la suficiente armonía con el atavío. Por supuesto, no era un detalle que Diana pudiera apuntar en público.

Los Solari y Lunari tenían una larga historia de conflicto que tenía a ambas partes muy interesadas en terminar, por ello Diana debía unirse al Elegido del sol e iniciar un nuevo capítulo en la historia de sus pueblos. Cuando con mucho esfuerzo lograba reprimir el impulso de apartarse y le permitía abrazarla no sentía absolutamente nada, un contraste abismal si se comparaba con todo lo que sentía. Pero no era únicamente sus sentimientos, había algo más en el Elegido del sol que no terminaba de convencerla de su estatus, si bien el sujeto tenía cierto aire de superioridad no era natural, sino más bien logrado gracias a su pose y mucho entrenamiento, tanto que ante el ojo inexperto podía parecer natural. Aunque su instinto le decía que su apreciación era correcta, cuando pensaba en el tema con detenimiento y cabeza fría no podía negar que quizá, su juicio estaba nublado por el ferviente deseo de su corazón. Por ello se obligaba a creer todo lo que los sacerdotes, Solari y Lunari, decían sobre él. Y si bien Diana no dudó jamás de sus palabras, en este asunto no podía evitar que se manifestara.

El Solari sonrió, también ella pero sus ojos delataban la falsedad de su gesto y luego de un leve movimiento de cabeza dio inicio la ceremonia. El sumo sacerdote comenzó recitando un pasaje del libro sagrado, luego también lo hizo su contraparte Solari y naturalmente ofrecieron aquella unión a los astros como prueba irrefutable de su voluntad y servicio. Diana solo evitaba a toda costa girar el rostro y fijarse en ella, sabía que esos hermosos y dulces ojos le miraban con insistencia y no sentía tener la fuerza para enfrentar el dolor que seguramente en ellos vería. La Lunari pensaba como todos en su pueblo, que nada se movía sin la voluntad de su astro, así que el haberse conocido no podía ser más que el destino. ¿Acaso era una lección que la Luna intentaba enseñarle? De ser así, Diana no podía imaginar un sacrificio más grande que aquel. Pero incluso con su inquebrantable obediencia sentía un gran resentimiento en su pecho. El cenit del ritual estaba ya próximo, Diana debería entonces decir los votos que la atarían al Solari por el resto de sus días y él respondería de manera similar, cerró sus ojos unos segundos mientras el sumo sacerdote recitaba la pregunta que sellaría su destino. Decidió entonces no pensar más, diría lo que debía y no más, cumpliría con el mandato de la Luna, engendraría un hijo para mantener los ánimos pero nada más. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera vocalizar una voz firme habló con determinación y cero temor.

-No

Diana abrió los ojos, todos los allí reunidos, Solari, Lunari y los pocos Rakkor que acompañaban a su líder miraban con asombro a la Solari de Hierro que con los puños cerrados y el rostro impasible había hablado. Él le miraba con desprecio, se acercó y le abofeteó, diana sintió un impulso asesino despertar desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero Leona solo repitió aquella palabra fijando sus ojos en ella y sin molestarse en esquivar la segunda bofetada. El hombre furioso le recordaba cual insignificante era, pero Leona solo miraba en los azules ojos de Diana el miedo disiparse con cada golpe. A punto estuvo Diana de intervenir cuando el brazo de Leona se levantó para protegerla de un nuevo golpe, entonces él ordenó a los demás Solari de Hierro apresar a la insolente mujer más ninguno de los aludidos se movió. Quizá el _Elegido_ tenía y poder entre los escolares y acólitos, pero las fuerza militar era un asunto por completo diferente, y los soldados temían más a los tonificados brazos de Leona que la voz estridente de aquel hombre. Él intentó nuevamente asestarle un golpe pero Leona esquivó provocando que el sujeto cayera de nariz sobre la loza, furioso se levantó arrebatando una espada de los guardias. De inmediato los Lunari hicieron un ademán de intervenir pero Diana los mantuvo al margen con apenas levantar su mano, no tenía miedo por Leona pues bien sabía que la guerrera era lo suficiente capaz.

Tal como Diana lo supuso, la Solari de Hierro no tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques, pero tampoco hacía ademán alguno de responder. Frustrado al ver que su espada no lograba alcanzar a la mujer, decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia y enderezándose empezó a reir. Confundida Leona demandó saber la causa de su diversión a lo que el sujeto respondió girando su rostro hacía Diana.

-Hazlo – Le espetó ampliando su falsa sonrisa.

En un inicio Diana no entendió a qué se refería el hombre, pero la mirada llena de desprecio y superioridad, sumado a la reticencia del sujeto a mirar a la Solari de Hierro le hicieron comprender. En efecto, él estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre su escolta y su prometida, y aquello solo había logrado que su odio por la guerrea incrementara cada día más. Se preguntaba lleno de ira e impotencia:¿Como era posible que aquella mujer que era poco menos que un animal pudiera haberse ganado el corazón de Diana?. En tanto él, noble e ilustrado, culto y apuesto no había podido siquiera despertar en ella un pensamiento apasionado, él podía ver con claridad que el corazón y el cuerpo de la Lunari eran ya de esa sucia soldado. Él hubiera preferido no hacerlo de esa manera, no en frente de tantos testigos pero dominado por la ira y cegado por la envidia no se contuvo. Al ver que Diana no respondía no pudo contener más todo lo que sabía, allí, delante de todos relató con detalle cada encuentro clandestino que presenció, ni siquiera le importaron los rostros aterrador de los sacerdotes o solados, todo lo que podía ver era la palidez incrementar en los rostros de las dos mujeres con cada palabra suya.

Diana permaneció en silencio, por completo inmóvil pero el miedo había desparecido de sus facciones. Y eso provocó al Solari que levantó de nuevo la espada cargando contra la elegida de la Luna, pero ella no se movió y fue Leona quién no necesito más de un segundo para decidir interponer su cuerpo entre la hoja y Diana. Cuando parecía que la afilada punta atravesaría limpiamente la armadura ceremonial de la guardia un haz de luz cayó desde el cielo envolviendo a las dos mujeres y cegando temporalmente a todos los presentes. Cuando la luz finalmente se disipó no había rastro alguno de ellas, tanto Solari como Lunari rompieron el silencio con estridentes gritos de desesperación. Él solo se quedó de pie empuñando el arma con toda la fuerza que poseía, temblando por la ira contenida.

Horas más tarde, cuando los Solari regresaron por fin al templo una comitiva les dio la bienvenida con una terrible noticia: La armadura sagrada del Elegido había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Pues como pueden ver, hay mas tela de dónde cortar... y creanme que lo voy a intentar.**

 **Si me sale bien lo que planeo verán esta y otra historia integrarse a un par que ya se cruzaron, pueda que hasta le sume una historia más.**


	9. IX

**Buenas, espero que el arranque de este año haya sido agradable, productivo o minimo vivible.**

 **Les traigo paz... bueno no, hoy les brindo un Lux x Quinn, bueno tecnicamente es Katarina x Lux x Quinn pero ya verán...**

* * *

La celda apenas media lo suficiente para que su maltrecho cuerpo pudiera reposar por completo horizontal sobre el desvencijado colchón, la humedad y la poca luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana mantenían su mente distraída del dolor y los alegres recuerdos que se agolpaban en su memoria. Hasta hacía unos días nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo poco que valoró el aire fresco que respiró cada mañana, la comodidad de sus aposentos y por supuesto los múltiples aromas de la ciudad que tanto extrañaba, pero en medio de todo solo había una cosa que en verdad anhelaba: Una ducha. Lo que daría por poder tener un poco de agua fresca para lavarse el sudor y la sangre seca, un poco de jabón aunque le quemara la piel lacerada y si no era demasiado pedir champú. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rió despacio, con temor que el brusco movimiento fuere a provocar una nueva e insoportable oleada de dolor. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar los espasmos pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir su vacío estómago revolverse, contuvo el reflejo lo mejor que pudo y solo levantó la mirada, la luz del día en tres o cuatro horas.

Despertó sobresaltada ante el ruido de la puerta abrirse con dificultad, el chillido metálico y el golpe seco de la misma contra la pared le produjo escalofrío. Casi pareció olvidar dónde y en que condición se encontraba, levantó la vista y esperó ansiosa que su visitante cruzara la puerta. Tras varios segundos una muchacha joven entró con una bandeja en la que reposaban varios elementos, entre ellos un poco de pan y algunas uvas. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para sentarse apoyando la espalda en la pared helada, cada músculo de su cuerpo le reclamaba adolorido más puso la mejor cara que podía en ese momento y continuó sonriendo. Quinn, su visitante, no tenía mayor conocimiento de medicina pero ya que todos los médicos y sanadores se habían rehusado a atenderle agradecía infinitamente la voluntad de la chica. Con cuidado la arquera descubrió su torso, limpio con paciencia la sangres seca, el sudor y la suciedad, con delicadeza aplicó el desinfectante que por poco la hizo gritar de dolor y finalmente colocó el ungüento antes de vendar su torso. Luego con paciencia corto trozos de pan lo suficiente grandes para que cupieran en su boca, comió en silencio disfrutando el leve sabor a mantequilla y queso, degustó también las uvas y tomó un poco de agua también con gran gusto.

Quinn terminó de curar su otras heridas, sus piernas y brazos, incluso el corte de su espalda según dijo no parecían heridas profundas y sin duda sanarían en una o dos semanas. Ella rió con amargura, pues apenas y le permitirían ver el sol levantarse un día más. La joven arquera, le miró con genuina curiosidad, a diferencia de su familia y conocidos cuyos ojos llenos de reproche aun podía ver con claridad en sus recuerdos. Colocando todo en la bandeja Quinn se dejó caer al lado de ella y le observó durante un largo rato antes de atreverse a hablar.

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo, no deberías estar en esta celda. No deberías tener esas heridas, no deberías… no lo entiendo Lux. ¿Cómo?

Pero la rubia no respondió, al menos no verbalmente, se limitó a levantar los hombros y sonreír . Entendía que era demasiado pedir que Quinn, o alguien en Demacia pudiera realmente entender las acciones que la habían llevado a ese punto, máxime cuando eran pocos los que tenían siquiera el privilegio de haberse enamorado alguna vez. Sin embargo, Luxanna pensó durante algunos momentos como pudiera explicarle a Quinn.

-Quinn… ¿Hay alguien por quien tengas un sentimiento especial?.

La soldado asintió algo cohibida.

-Pero jamás traicionaría a mi país- comentó la soldado mirando la pared.

Aunque el comentario no le sentó del todo bien Lux decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

-¿Traicionar a mi país?. La realidad es que no siento que lo haya hecho. Van a ejecutarme mañana por alta traición, se me acusa de compartir información clasificada sobre nuestro nación con el enemigo pero la verdad es que jamás le dije nada que pudiera poner en peligro alguno a Demacia – Lux miró directamente a los ojos castaños de Quinn y sonrió -. Se suponía que iba a espiarla, aprendería todo sobre ella, descubriría sus debilidades y las utilizaría al servicio de Demacia, pero el tiempo pasó y… cuando me di cuenta no era capaz de hacerle daño.

-Pero es una asesina ¿Cómo es posible que tú, de todas las personas, hayas dejado que te envolviera?.

Lux rio con ganas, no intentaba pasar por indolente pero le causaba genuina gracia como una vez más comprobaba el efecto que Katarina tenía en la mayoría de personas. Pero los demás no la conocían como ella, los otros no sabían nada sobre la orgullosa Noxiana quién para bien o para mal era la única persona que había despertado amor en su corazón. Y por difícil que pareciera, Katarina la amaba con la misma locura aunque a su manera, casi le alegraba que esta última estuviera postrada en una cama inconsciente e incapaz de hacer nada por ella, pues era seguro que la pelirroja no dudaría en arriesgarse para intentar rescatarla. Lux prefería que al despertar Katarina la recordara feliz y radiante, tal y como en su último encuentro y no como estaba en ese momento, con el cuerpo lleno de vendas, sucia y llena de desesperanza.

-No fue algo que ninguna planeara, simplemente sucedió. Eso importa poco... Es demasiado pedir que lo entiendas ahora, pero algún día quizá comprendas que no es algo que podamos controlar a nuestra voluntad. En fin, te agradezco que hayas limpiado mis heridas.

La ballestera permaneció en silencio, conforme con la situación Lux se recostó y cerró los ojos unos segundos. El cuerpo aún le dolía bastante, pero el ungüento había quitado la comezón y los vendaje calmado el picor, había resultado herida algunas veces en el pasado y la recuperación era siempre complicada, pero en esta ocasión casi sintió alivio de no tener que pasar nuevamente por eso. Visto de ese modo, pesó con cierta alegría, todo tiene entonces un lado positivo. Pero por otra parte, ya no la vería más. Lux se cuestionó entonces si en verdad existía algo más allá de la muerte pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para divagar pues sintió un par de manos suaves y pequeñas tomar su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Quinn mirándola de una manera que reconoció de inmediato.

No fue necesario decir nada. La lentitud con que Quinn se acercó le daba la oportunidad de rechazarla si así lo deseaba, pero Lux decidió no moverse. En parte por gratitud y en parte porque al menos una última vez podía hacer algo por alguien que era importante para ella, Quinn no hablaba mucho pero desde aquella misión a Ionia nació una amistad que para la exploradora se transformó en ese sentimiento especial tal como le sucedió a Lux con Katarina. El contacto fue tímido en un inicio pero a medida que Lux respondía Quinn sintió la suficiente confianza para besarla con propiedad, tal como lo deseaba, al menos una vez. Cuando se separaron la soldado no pudo más contener las lágrimas y lloró en el hombros de la maga que le acariciaba sin decir nada.

Finalmente la noche cayó y Luxanna sola en aquella celda, resignada a su destino no lograba conciliar el sueño. El miedo poco a poco fue apoderándose de ella, pero entrada la madrugada el cansancio la venció de modo que el escándalo de la puerta abriéndose la despertó, al ver los soldados Luxanna sintió el corazón darle un vuelco y el estómago encogérsele, pero pasó saliva con determinación. Los hombres se acercaron y la levantaron si mayor dificultad, el dolor fue evidente más Luxanna procuró inútilmente ocultarlo, prácticamente la arrastraron todo el camino hasta el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución.

Al llegar Luxanna pudo ver a sus padres en la primera fila, sus ojos se clavaron en ella con tal desprecio que la joven maga deseo sentarse pronto en la silla y que la letal combinación de narcóticos le fuera inyectada. Luego encontró entre los oficiales a su hermano, quién al igual que ellos albergaba el mismo sentimiento, más en Garen Lux encontró además tristeza. Jarvan IV, Shyvana y Fiora hicieron lo propio, pero por alguna razón no se sintió particularmente incómoda con ello, al contrario sintió cierto orgullo y se enderezó tanto como pudo. Alejada de las primeras filas Quinn observaba con los ojos llorosos más Lux sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, era la última vez que se verían y lo que menos deseaba la maga era que el último recuerdo de la joven fuera ella aterrada, por ello mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras el supremo juez leía el decreto real. No dijo nada, ni desvió la mirada cuando la sola mención de Katarina provoco un sonoro rechazo entre el público, en ese momento Luxanna entendió al fin que si bien tenía miedo no había nada que le provocara arrepentimiento alguno, quizá lo único que cambiaría serían los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado su instinto Katarina no estuviera casi muerta y ella a punto de hacerlo, pero de nada valía arrepentirse ahora y solo le quedaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones con gallardía.

EL juez terminó de leer y un soldado con el rostro cubierto se acercó llevando una pequeña bandeja con dos potecitos y una aguja. Luxanna cerró los ojos, opuso cero resistencia al hombre cuando tomó su brazo e inyectó la sustancia, el silencio reinaba en el lugar pero la mente de la rubia era un hervidero de pensamientos y miedos. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada y presa de un insoportable agotamiento el recuerdo de una Katarina sonriente le dio la fuerza suficiente para hablar, aunque con dificultad.

-Lo siento tanto… tanto… -comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en el cuerpo y sentía que los párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad – cuando… despiertes… no me… no me…

Indignados la mayoría de espectadores se levantó de sus sillas amenazando con marcharse, pero no lo hicieron y se conformaron con respirar furibundos en tanto escuchaban las últimas palabras de Luxanna Crownward, La Dama Luminosa, y una vez no hacía mucho, orgullo de Demacia.

-No importa… solo… y… Kata… siempre…

Quinn no logró contener las lágrimas cuando Luxanna quedó inmóvil sobre la silla, esperó todo el tiempo que fue necesario y como era de esperarse ningún Crownward reclamó el cuerpo. Cargó con el peso de la rubia hasta el árbol dónde simbólicamente reposaba su hermano, durante una tarde entera cabo el rectángulo dónde deposito a la maga. Acto seguido talló una sencilla inscripción en la lápida y dejó un ramillete de rosas blancas sobre la tierra fresca.

Meses después cuando Katarina despertó y tuvo la suficiente fuerza para infiltrarse en Demacia Quinn la llevó al lugar. Las dudas que había acumulado durante esos meses se disiparon al ver a la fuerte asesina desplomarse desconsolada sobre la tumba de Luxanna, al ocultarse el sol la soldado regresó a Demacia con una visión del mundo renovada.

* * *

 **Originalmente Lux no iba a ser ejecutada, en el primer borrador sería rescatada de la prisión por mis elegidas favoritas y posteriormente llevada a Ionia por Irelia para enlazar la historia con la que ya tenía en proceso, pero le pregunté a cierta persona y opinó que seria novedoso. Y como me pareció que tenía razón pues lo cambié, pero no quise hacer algo super cargado de drama y tampoco de flashbacks epicos de los momentos felices o monologos de cuanto la adora y tal, creo que es bastante obvio que lo hace (a pesar de...).**


	10. X

**Buenas.**

 **Esto es** Syndra x Irelia **. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Syndra miró su reflejo en el espejo con furia, los sirvientes realmente se habían esforzado por vestirla como una señorita e incluso se habían tomado el atrevimiento de colocarle zapatillas. Ya era suficiente malo que la obligaran a vestir ese ridículo atuendo Ionio que le cubría desde el cuello hasta el sueño que pisaba, se sentía atrapada, sofocada pero sin duda lo peor es que en un par de horas conocería por fin al hombre con quién sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio. También sus hermanos habían sido víctimas de las manipulaciones de sus padres, siendo de una familia noble y con gran influencia política todos ellos se habían visto forzados a cumplir roles que, en un inicio ninguno deseó: Zed siendo el primogénito fue enviado a la orden Kinkou para asegurar así no solo la continuidad de la tradición familiar, sino además la lealtad de quienes veían tal acción digna de ser honrada. Diana, atrapada en el medio no contaba con los honores del primogénito ni la condescendencia del hijo menor, por tanto cuando la oportunidad de forjar una alianza con las tribus del monte Targón se presentó la enviaron en calidad de aprendiz. Syndra en cambio que había nacido con un poder mágico excepcional fue asignada con un maestre para que le enseñare a canalizar y utilizar apropiadamente su poder. Contrario al deseo de sus padres que buscaban hacer de su hija menor un arma potencial el hombre le enseñó a la impulsiva e impudente chiquilla a utilizar la inteligencia por encima de todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no sentía que ninguna de las enseñanzas del anciano fuera de utilidad alguna, era verdad que por el juramento de Zed y el desinterés de Diana por la humanidad en general recaía en sus hombros la responsabilidad de preservar el legado familiar, pero ¿Arreglar un matrimonio con el Capitán de la real guardia Ionia, seguramente un anciano decrepito, desde antes que ella tuviera edad suficiente para razonar? le resultaba odioso. Pero Syndra era demasiado orgullosa para resignarse sin más, ya había planeado hacer la vida del tal Capitán un infierno, si, pudiera ser que tuviera que tener sexo con él e incluso concebir una criatura pero se aseguraría que el sujeto supiera en todo momento cuanto lo odiaba y cuan feliz la haría que muriera en cualquier campo de batalla. Ese era el único pensamiento feliz que Syndra lograba concebir desde hacía meses.

Cuando su padre entró en la instancia un par de horas después Syndra bufó molesta y le miró con rabia pero sin atreverse a ir más allá, después de todo era su padre.

-Me complace que estes lista Syndra.

-No tanto como a mí... Querido padre – respondió la adolescente destilando sarcasmo; su progenitor decidió ignorarla.

-Habrá que hacer algo con esa actitud a futuro, no me obligues querida hija.

La maga guardó silencio y esperaron de pie hasta que su madre con seis meses de gestación entró en la estancia agitada y roja.

-Estoy algo mayor para caminar bajo el sol, me parece que la próxima vez llevare un criado para que haga sombra. Oh, Syndra te ves hermosa, si dejaras la cara de tragedia seguro que lucirías espectacular- comentó tomando asiento.

Molesta Syndra se excusó y salió del lugar, ya la buscarían cuando su prometido llegara y es que en los últimos días soportaba cada vez menos la presencia de sus padres. Caminó por los jardines hasta que un criado fue a buscarle anunciando que el famoso Capitán había llegado ya, al entrar en la casa un grupo de sirvientes ultimó detalles en su apariencia y finalmente entró en la sala dónde escuchaba la risa de su padre.

Al entrar Syndra se sintió por completo desubicada, su padre y madre compartían el sillón pero ni rastro del anciano que esperaba encontrar, solo había una muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes quién se apresuró a levantarse para saludarle con una corta reverencia. La maga miró a sus padres y luego a la mujer, inspeccionó la sala y sintió la sangre hervirle al creerse víctima de una broma. Pero su padre fue más rápido que la ira contenida de su hija menor y caminando hacia ella la tomó del brazo para obligarla a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer.

-Capitán Lito, le presento a mi hija menor Syndra espero que la encuentre usted satisfactoria.

Ante el comentario Syndra se indignó pero la muchacha que incluso era más bajita que ella se sonrojó violentamente en tanto reía nerviosa no muy segura si era broma o no. Aquello confundió a Syndra el tiempo suficiente para que su madre interviniera y la conversación tomara rumbos menos peligrosos, más bien el casi monólogo de sus padres se extendió por varios minutos, con apenas algunas intervenciones de la mujer quien Syndra apenas estaba procesando fue presentada como Capitán. No habló más que lo necesario hasta que su madre alegando necesitar un poco de aire fresco abandonó el salón pero Syndra que no tenía un cabello de boba entendió de inmediato la intención, por ello se apresuró a ofrecerle su compañía ya que había quedado tan cansada desde su último paseo.

Ya en el jardín Syndra se detuvo no pudiendo contenerse más.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Se volvieron locos los dos?

-No.

-¡Madre!

-Syndra ya no eres una niña, empieza a comportarte como una mujer adulta. No quiero berrinches, te casarás con Irelia Lito y punto. Es cierto que no era lo que tu padre y yo teníamos en mente, pero para tu desgracia su padre y anterior Capitán falleció hace poco más de un año y el compromiso era con el Capitán de la guardia quien quiera que sea, para tu mala fortuna Zelos declinó heredar la posición.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no Diana entonces? Seguro que estaría encantada de tener que acostarse con esa mujer.

Ante la risa de su madre Syndra montó en cólera, despotricó de Diana todo lo que quiso pero la mujer solo reía más cada vez. Hasta que el berrinche de la menor le cansó y decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

-Hija, por mucho que aprecie la preocupación que demuestras por tu hermana mayor me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras, es tu deber como miembro de esta familia y no te preocupes por preservar nuestra descendencia, este pequeñin – dijo acariciando el vientre con ternura – se encargará de eso. Quizá lejos de la nefasta influencia de ustedes tu padre y yo podamos hacer de él un digno heredero del apellido.

Syndra iba a protestar, pero su madre dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa dejándole solo la opción de seguirla o tentar la suerte y que su padre fuera a buscarle.

De nuevo en la casa no logró zafarse de quedar sola con su prometida y al no tener nada que hacer se dedicó a inspeccionarla detalladamente. A pesar de la estatura estaba claro que había sido entrenada como guerrero, su delgada figura destacaba con claridad los tonificados músculos de sus brazos. No podía decir que Irelia era del todo fea, tenía un rostro agradable y unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos, el cabello largo y lacio brillaba otorgándole mayor gracia y, en adición, la armadura ligera que llevaba puesta le quedaba bastante bien. Pero aun así, Syndra se convenció en menos de dos segundos de lo mucho que debía detestar a la mujer por el simple hecho de existir.

-Entiendo que no está feliz con mi presencia… en realidad no espero que lo esté dadas las circunstancias, pero si pudiera dejar de mirarme de esa manera estaría muy agradecida.

-¿Y si no? – dijo sin pensar.

Irelia sonrió y levantó los hombros.

-No puedo hacer nada, fue un acuerdo entre mi padre y el suyo, si dependiera de mí le liberaría del compromiso pero tengo las manos atadas.

-Bien, entonces quizá tenga suerte y también usted muera antes de la ceremonia – comentó Syndra dejando que su amargura la dominara.

Lejos de molestarse o enojarse Irelia rio y asintió, la maga se enojó aún más y comenzó a provocarla pero la mujer no cayó en su juego. Cuando sus padres regresaron Irelia les aseguro que encontraba a su prometida encantadora y que apenas podía esperar la ceremonia, furiosa Syndra tuvo que conformarse con soportar en silencio la humillación. Ya en la soledad de su habitación descargó toda su ira, renegó, gritó y refunfuño durante horas, se negó a cenar con sus progenitores y paso parte de la noche en vela pensando como amargarle la vida a Irelia Lito. Lo que Syndra no sospechó jamás, es que esa fue la primera vez que Irelia le robaba el sueño.

Con el paso de los meses la fecha fijada para la unión se acercaba, Syndra fue obligada a aprender lo mínimo sobre sus deberes como esposa y no fue sorpresa para nadie el escándalo que armó cuando intentaron explicarle como debía complacer a su esposa. No quiso volver a tomar una sola clase más, ni siquiera las amenazas de su padre surtieron efecto, ya había planeado quedarse quieta e indiferente como un cadáver, que le importaba a ella que Irelia se sintiera satisfecha con sus dotes sexuales si su único objetivo era amargarle la existencia. Ni su padre, ni su madre insistieron en tal asunto pues a ellos les daba igual si tenían o no una vida de pareja, en tanto consumaran la unión lo que pasara después de eso era problema de Syndra, y esta última de Irelia. Casi se puede decir que esperaban la unión solo para librarse de ella.

Finalmente le día llegó, Syndra fue adornada con un hermoso vestido tradicional bordado con hilos dorados y jade, su cabello caía sobre su espalda descubierta en la proporción justa para concederle una apariencia encantadora. Pero nada podía hacerse con la mala cara que la adolescente no tenía intención de mejorar, e Irelia que iba vestida con el uniforme de gala solo sonreía cada vez que Syndra hacía un comentario sarcástico o mal intencionado en respuesta al monologo del clérigo. La celebración duró toda la tarde y entrada la madrugada, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la Capitán para felicitarle y ella agradecía con cortesía, en tanto Syndra se aburría de muerte y procuraba ser poco hostil con quienes se aproximaban. Cuando fue momento de retirarse el único pensamiento de Syndra era como amargarle el resto de noche a su esposa, pero al llegar a la habitación Irelia se quitó la armadura tan rápido y con tanto alivio para luego meterse a la cama quedándose dormida casi al instante que la maga no tuvo tiempo de nada. Syndra refunfuño para sí, pero no negó sentirse aliviada y como solo había una cama se quitó el vestido metiéndose también aunque lejos de Irelia. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida, pero no sin antes hacer planes para empezar su complejo plan de hacerle a la Capitán la existencia una tortura.

La verdad, aunque Syndra no era capaz de entenderlo en ese momento, es que Irelia ocupaba la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos y a pesar que distaba mucho de ser en forma positiva era un inicio. Los días pasaron en calma, Irelia se levantaba antes del alba a meditar y entrenar, luego se duchaba y se colocaba alguna de las armaduras ligeras que apenas variaban en diseño. En ocasiones desayunaban juntas, a veces paseaban por los jardines de la mansión Lito. En todo ese tiempo Irelia no intentó jamás acercarse a ella, por el contrario mantenía la distancia e incluso le daba completa autonomía a la maga para disponer de su tiempo como gustara. De modo que Syndra regresó con su antiguo maestro para continuar su formación, seguramente aquello no le haría mucha gracia a sus padres y eso le causaba todavía mayor placer. Pero lo verdaderamente extraño era que no había logrado fastidiar a Irelia como tanto planeaba, principalmente porque ella no caía en sus provocaciones y a diferencia de lo que esperó en un inicio reaccionaba de manera positiva a sus comentarios mordaces, en ocasiones cuando despotricaba del gobierno la soldado le daba la razón y le preguntaba como haría ella todo si tuviera el poder, algo que Syndra respondía con facilidad pero poca lógica. Era obvio que no sabía nada sobre política, administración o diplomacia, y si bien, Irelia no criticaba sus respuestas había momentos en que sus observaciones enojaban a la maga al ella notar la fragilidad de su razonamiento. Al cabo de medio año Syndra no buscaba ya fastidiar a su esposa, más bien disfrutaba los momentos que compartían pues a diferencia de la mayoría con ella podía expresar lo que pensaba, pero eso no significaba que estaba enamorándose algo que si empezaba a sucederle a Irelia.

Los cambios en la actitud y comportamiento de la Capitán no pasaron desapercibidos, principalmente porque no eran muy sutiles. A menudo Syndra la atrapaba observándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro, otras veces aparecía de la nada con algún regalo para ella e incluso en un par de ocasiones había ido tan lejos como para hacerle un cumplido bien fuera sobre su apariencia o su manera de ser. La maga encontraba estos cambios interesantes, no molestos o satisfactorios, pero si picaban su curiosidad y aunque no de manera consciente también su actitud hacía la mujer cambio tornándose menos hostil. En realidad empezaba a disfrutar los momentos que pasaban juntas, algunas veces se levantaba temprano para verle entrenar y le encantaba distraerla mientras Irelia intentaba medita, ya que lo encontraba en extremo aburrido. Con el paso de los meses si bien la joven maga ya no encontraba a su esposa molesta o irritante aún no se podía decir que sentía cariño por ella y le divertían los intentos de Irelia por conquistarle.

La verdad es que Syndra estaba convencida que no había manera en que pudiera enamorarse de la Capitán, si Irelia fuere un hombre entonces quizá tenía posibilidades pero no lo era y ella no era como su hermana. No le interesaba la mujer de esa manera, pero era divertido darle esperanzas y por eso luego de un año su actitud era casi coqueta, lo que provocaba que Irelia viviera en un estado de alerta y gran confusión. Para la adolescente era sin embargo poco más que un juego, provocarla, incluso llegar hasta abrazarla mientras dormían solo para disfrutar el estado de vigilia en que sabía Irelia permanecería, estaba feliz con su malvado juego hasta que un día apareció en su vida una molesta ninja quién le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad podía existir alguna motivación más allá de simple diversión.

Akali era un miestrio para Syndra, la mitad de su rostro siempre cubierto por una máscara de tela y con ese cuerpo tan delgado e incluso era un poco más baja que Irelia. Sus ojos eran castaños, oscuros e impenetrables, siempre tranquila y callada parecía solo hablar cuando era absolutamente necesario, pero Syndra descubrió pronto esos ojos siempre clavados en su esposa y desde el primer momento odio que Irelia fuere tan amable con ella. Pero eso era apenas natural, pues tanto Akali como Shen eran sus invitados y la Capitán era demasiado agradable y cortés como para comportarse de otra manera, aún en sus largas reuniones dónde discutían cosas que Syndra encontraba inútiles Akali no hacía más que detallar a Irelia casi con descaro. Como la maga jamás había estado en una situación semejante no identificó el sentimiento por lo que en verdad era, pero su reacción fue justo lo que pudiera esperarse de ella pues empezó a pasar más y más tiempo con su esposa, apenas y la dejaba sola cuando estaban en casa e incluso había llegado tan lejos como para besarla con el único propósito de fastidiar a la ninja. Sin embargo, a pesar del temperamento impasible de Akali ella continuó intentando provocarla, retándola a actuar e Irelia atrapada en la mitad y completamente ignorante no hacía más que enamorarse de Syndra.

Una noche, ya bastante tarde, escuchó voces desde una de las habitaciones que rara vez se utilizaba y al acercarse logró identificar de quienes se trataba.

-Puedes preguntarle a Shen, te dirá exactamente lo mismo.

-Pero… - empezó Irelia con la voz apagada -. Pueden estar equivocados, quiero decir, ha pasado un año y… no soy tan detestable ¿Verdad?.

-Pero ella si.

Syndra sintió la sangre hervirle, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que el tema de la conversación era ella.

-Akali, por favor, no digas eso. Es un poco complicada, hostil con la mayoría pero no es una mala persona.

-Lo es – le contradijo la ninja-. Juega contigo, con lo que sientes por ella. No finjas que no te has dado cuenta, no eres tonta Irelia y sabes que no siente nada por ti, al menos no en realidad.

-Bueno, no se casó conmigo por su propia voluntad…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú tampoco y aun así estás enamorada como una tonta. Y…yo también soy una tonta.

Antes esa frase Syndra sonrió satisfecha. Pero la alegría le duró poco.

-Akali, aunque te amara no podemos, no antes y ahora menos.

-Pudiera dejarlo, si me lo pidieras lo dejaría todo sin pensarlo. Pero ahora esta ella, y sé bien que no eres capaz de rechazarla y reclamar tu libertad.

-No puedo, es mi deber… y la quiero – después de un breve silencio Irelia continuó -. No tengo razones para dudar de tu juicio, si dices que no siente nada por mí y todo lo que hace es solo por diversión tendré que tomar medidas.

Syndra no pudo verlo pero la sonrisa de Akali era mucho más ancha y victoriosa que la suya, si ella había ganado batallas la guerra era para la ninja. Por esa noche la conversación regresó a los temas de siempre y Syndra regresó a su habitación pensativa. Lo que sentía pero no entendía lo atribuyó con facilidad al disgusto que siempre le provocó perder, por ello no le dio más importancia y se fue a la cama sin mayor preocupación. Irelia podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ya encontraría la manera de mantenerla bajo su encanto, y fue aquel exceso de confianza lo que marcaría su _derrota_ definitiva.

Irelia no era de hacer promesas vacías por lo que el cambio de actitud hacía su esposa fue evidente y dejó a esta bastante desconcertada. Intentó utilizar su encanto y los sentimientos de la Capitán a su favor pero aquello solo convenció a Irelia que para Syndra no era más que un juego. Incluso cuando Akali partió lo único que tenían en común era la cama que compartían, pues si Irelia abandonaba el lecho seguramente los criados no tardarían en esparcir la noticia y perjudicar a su esposa no era lo que la Capitán tenía en mente. Lo que no sospechó es que Syndra empezaría a no negarse más lo mucho que extrañaba cada detalle, ahora era el turno para la maga de sufrir la indiferencia de su esposa quién para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños apenas se dignó a dirigirle una escueta felicitación y, en adición, pasó la noche fuera dejando a la muchacha por completo pasmada. Francamente, Syndra no reconocía en esa mujer ya a la chica amable y gentil que pudo manipular con tanta facilidad, naturalmente culpó a la ninja y se resintió contra ella a tal punto que al verla nuevamente le faltó poco para saltarle encima. Llevada por el odio que sentía hacía la ninja desechó los pensamientos y sentimientos que Irelia le provocaba, se dedicó a resentirse y refugiada en su malestar falló en notar lo preocupada que la Capitán estaba por ella.

-Estoy preocupada por ella – comentaba Irelia -. Creo que me excedí, después de todo es una cría no debí ser tan dura con ella.

-Tampoco es un bebe Irelia. Además, si me lo preguntas a mí, le sienta perfecto…

Instalada en su escondite Syndra sintió deseos de estrangular a la ninja por centésima vez en los últimos tres días. Es que ya ni siquiera intentaba disimular el interés que sentía por Irelia, si bastaba con que tuviera una mínima oportunidad para insinuársele descaradamente. En medio de todo era destacable la actitud de Irelia, que no había ni una sola vez cedido ante la tentación y se mantenía fiel a sus votos.

-Como si lo fuera, no puedo seguir así. No me siento bien, tampoco está funcionando sigo… sigo teniendo estos sentimientos que simplemente no se van. No importa cuántas veces me repita tus palabras, no logro sacármela del corazón.

-Eso es porque la ves todos los días, incluso duermes con ella. Si terminaras por cortar todo lazo con esa chiquilla estoy segura que funcionaría.

Irelia se mantuvo en silencio, no porque considerara seriamente la posibilidad sino porque no había caso en repetirle a la ninja que no abandonaría el lecho por muy dolida que estuviera con Syndra. Pero esta última no sabía aquello y abandonó su escondite con una sensación horrible estrujándole el pecho.

Esa noche esperó hasta la madrugada que Irelia llegara, cuando estaba por rendirse la Capitán entró muy suavecito y con toda la intención de no despertarla. Más en el instante que se tendió en su lado de la enorme cama sintió a Syndra levantarse, abandonar el lecho y segundos después el aire frío de la noche se coló por el balcón. Irelia permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, pero su naturaleza amable era mucho más fuerte que el propósito de no caer en el juego de Syndra así que se levantó y salió al balcón donde encontró a la joven acurrucada en una de las sillas mirando el cielo nocturno con tristeza.

-Lo siento – dijo apenas estuvo lo suficiente cerca para que pudiera escucharla pero Syndra no contestó -. Si lo deseas buscaré otro lugar dónde dormir…

Ante el comentario Syndra giró la vista violentamente y la tristeza se transformó en ira en cuestión de segundos.

-Si, quizá con esa ninja ¿No?.

Irelia parpadeó confundida, lo único que no esperaba de su esposa era una reacción tan extraña.

-Pues ve, acuéstate con ella, es lo que quieres ¿No?. ¡Hazlo, a mí que me importa! – gritó furiosa.

Ante el silencio de Irelia la joven se levantó hecha una fiera y acorraló a la mujer contra la puerta medio abierta.

-¡Hazlo, hazlo!

Estaban tan cerca que Irelia podía sentir los delgados dedos de Syndra cerrarse con fuerza sobre las costuras de su camisón, sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente pero lejos de asustarse la mente de Irelia solo pensaba si ese arranque de ira no se trataba más bien de otra cosa. Se recriminó mentalmente por pensar así, pero entre más le miraba Syndra, entre más le gritaba y a medida que fue iba despotricando de Akali desechó todo pensamiento racional. Levantó los brazos y separó a su esposa lo suficiente para girar y tomar el control de la situación, luego sin darse tiempo para entrar en razón la beso con fuerza y cierta desesperación. Syndra la mordió, pero misteriosamente respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sus brazos se cerraron sobre el cuello de Irelia quién dejándose llevar utilizó los suyos para levantarla resultanadole más sencillo llevarla de regreso a la habitación. Irelia llegó al borde de la cama y dando vuelta se dejó caer con Syndra negándose a separar sus labios, se besaron durante un largo rato, hasta que la maga pareció recuperar la cordura y se bajó de Irelia sonrojada y confundida. La Capitán cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor, pero Syndra solo se enfurruñó en su lado de la cama y no dijo o hizo nada más.

La mañana siguiente Irelia se quedó dormida, y cuando despertó Syndra la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eh…

-No soy como mi hermana… - dijo la joven con voz apagada -.

Irelia no entendió, se levantó con mucha prudencia temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera asustar a su esposa. Deseó preguntar a qué se refería pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar, el evento de la noche anterior había reavivado sus esperanzas pero algo le decía que la paciencia sería su mejor aliada.

-Quiero… Haré un viaje – anunció sin apartar la vista de Irelia quién tomó aire y cerró los ojos con una expresión dolida -. Al monte Targón… hay alguien que quiero visitar allí.

Sin saber porque se apresuró a decir aquello Syndra se bajó de la cama sin esperar una respuesta y luego de bañarse encontró varios sirvientes preparando su equipaje. En menos de tres horas estaba todo listo para su partida, cuando Irelia junto a Shen y Akali se reunieron con ella para que los últimos dos le desearen buen viaje apenas pudo ocultar su molestia con la presencia de la mujer. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de subirse al carruaje dudó y se bajó para besar a Irelia cohibida y sonrojada, esta vez no lo hizo solo por fastidiar a Akali aunque una vez en el carruaje rió satisfecha con la mala cara de la ninja.

El viaje hasta Targón fue tranquilo, largo y tedioso por el intenso calor del verano Ionio, pero si la maga no hubiere estado tan ocupado pensando una y otra vez en lo ocurrido la última noche que pasó con Irelia los sirvientes seguramente hubieren escuchado muchísimas más quejas. La decisión de visitar a su hermana había sido más que nada un impulso, pero en verdad esperaba que Diana pudiera serle de ayuda. Si bien había afirmado muchas veces no ser como ella, ya no estaba del todo convencida y dado que era la única con quién podía tratar el tema tampoco tenía otra opción. Máxime porque estaba ya muy cansada de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, simplemente no funcionaba y cada hora que pasaba se desesperaba más y más. Por ello cuando por fin llegó a la falda del monte no se quejó cuando le informaron que debía hacer el resto del trayecto a pie, pero si lo hizo al enterarse que demorarían entre tres y cuatro días en subir hasta la cima.

Ya reunida con su hermana el saludo fue distante y formal, como siempre, pues a pesar de existir solo un par de años entre ellas las diferencias eran demasiadas. A veces parecía que Diana era mucho mayor, quizá de la edad de Zed o más, y no soportaba en lo mínimo las rabietas que Syndra armaba cada vez que algo no funcionaba exactamente como lo esperaba. Sin perder tiempo le pidió a su hermana llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que nadie les escuchase, Diana accedió y caminaron entre la gente del poblado hasta llegar a un pequeño risco a las afueras.

-Escuché que te casaste – pregunto Diana observando a su hermana sentarse con fastidio sobre una roca.

-Idea de nuestros padres.

-Lo imaginé, pero…

-Madre dijo que el compromiso era con el Capitán de la guardia, quién quiera que sea… - hizo una pausa -. Es por eso que estoy aquí….

Era la última oportunidad que tenía para arrepentirse, lo pensó pero había algo en la sola presencia de su hermana que le dio la confianza necesaria para hablar.

-¿Cómo es? – preguntó asumiendo que su hermana entendería.

-Oh. No me sorprende, he escuchado que la Capitán Lito tiene un carácter muy calmado. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo entenderías, si viniste hasta aquí solo para eso pierdes tu tiempo. Ahora, si haces las preguntas correctas entonces quizá si pueda ayudarte – contestó Diana haciendo gala de su cortísima paciencia.

Syndra bufó molesta, pero aceptó el reto.

-Me confunde, al inicio solo quería fastidiarla pero su forma de ser… es ¡Irritante! Tan agradable y amable, y paciente, no caía en mis provocaciones – cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo para hablar con suavidad -. Luego esa mujer, esa maldita ninja le dijo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, no sé cómo lo supo pero Irelia le creyó, ¡Ni siquiera lo dudó!. Entonces cambió, tanto… y no me gusta lo que me hace sentir ahora. No lo quiero Diana… no lo quiero…

-No insultes mi inteligencia Syndra, no entiendes porque pero sabes muy bien que pasa, tampoco te engañes repitiéndote que no lo quieres. Pero es de esperarse…

-¡No soy cómo tú! – chilló empezando a enojarse producto de la frustración.

-¿Cómo yo? – repitió riendo -. Supongo que no. Syndra, sé que ni tu y yo, menos con Zed, tenemos lo que pudiera llamarse una relación de hermanos, apenas y nos soportamos unos minutos pero… Eres lo suficiente inteligente para liberarte de la influencia de nuestros padres y pensar por ti misma.

Frustrada la maga permaneció en silencio evaluando las implicaciones de aceptar la verdad.

-Escucha, no puedo darte una respuesta fácil. No la hay. Pero es obvio que tienes sentimientos por ella, no necesitabas venir hasta acá para confirmarlo, sé que lo sientes muy dentro de ti y entiendo el miedo que te invade – Diana hizo una pausa y añadió con una sonrisa -. Es la primera vez que te ocurre… y dadas las circunstancias, pero piensa más allá de lo que te enseñaron nuestros padres. Independiente de quien sea, piensa que es la persona que quieres…

Syndra no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio reflexionando las palabras de su hermana. Recordaba bien todas las palabras ofensivas e hirientes que habían sus padres utilizado para su hermana (las mismas que a menudo ella repietió), su reacción al descubrirla estarían por siempre ancladas en su memoria. Pero ya no estaba bajo el yugo de sus progenitores, era libre y el problema era entonces que no estaba segura de que hacer a continuación. Si era sincera consigo misma, deseaba seguir el instinto y dejarse llevar actuando en consecuencia de lo que sentía por Irelia. Sin proponérselo sonrió ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana.

\- Entiendo. Pero no voy a regresar de inmediato ¡El viaje es muy largo y me duele el cuerpo!. Descansare unos días.

Durante la semana que pasó en el monte Targón junto a su hermana Syndra entendió poco a poco porque Diana no había contemplado jamás la posibilidad de volver con sus padres, o a Ionia. A pesar de sus defectos los Lunari entendían el concepto de libre albedrío y si bien tenían sus propias y estrictas tradiciones, no era obligatorio para todo Lunari seguirlas pues solo aquellos que deseaban acogerse a ellas tenían que practicarlas con rigurosidad. Y cada uno llevaba su manera su adoración a la Luna: Diana, por ejemplo, salía todas las noches justo antes de media noche y desaparecía hasta el día siguiente y también pasaba horas enteras leyendo pergaminos viejos que sacaba del templo principal. Sin embargo, Syndra descubrió también que los desvelos de su hermana no eran solo por devoción, sino que había alguien con quién se reunía y si bien no fue capaz de convencerla de revelar de quién se trataba, la joven maga se alegró por ella.

Cuando el momento de partir llegó, Syndra se acercó a su hermana y aunque dudó le abrazó; sorprendida Diana demoró un poco en hacerlo también.

-Ven a Ionia, algún día.

-Claro – contestó Diana de muy mala gana-.

Syndra solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana, se separó y cuando estaba a una distancia prudente habló.

-¡Llévala contigo!. Además ¿No quieres conocer la nueva _adquisición_ de nuestros padres?

La Lunari no contestó, solo sonrió extrañada con la tristeza que le producía ver partir a su hermana y pensó que quizá podía hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa Syndra permaneció tranquila, hicieron varias paradas para comprar cosas o solo para detenerse a descansar del largo viaje, incluso se detuvieron para admirar los majestuosos paisajes que su país natal tenía para ofrecer. Quería llegar, pero no llevaba demasiada prisa y aunque su ansiedad aumentó a medida que se acercaban supo mantenerse calmada. Al llegar una comitiva de sirvientes se apresuró a bajar del carruaje el equipaje, Syndra se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizar los nervios pero al bajar no encontró a Irelia esperando por ella. Preguntó y le informaron que la Capitán Lito no había dormido mucho en casa en los últimos días pues la guerra contra Noxus parecía inminente, por tanto era su deber preparar el ejército para el combate. Hasta entrada la noche cuando Irelia por fin llegó no pudo la maga evitar sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, recordó con temor aquel deseó olvidado que le dio en su momento la fortaleza para seguir con aquel compromiso. Se arrepintió tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, y el sueño le fue esquivo hasta que sintió por fin a su esposa escabullirse en la habitación. No dudó un segundo, giró para toparse con la expresión cansada pero feliz de Irelia y se levantó con tanta prisa que casi pareció inmediato para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla, besarla como había deseado desde el momento en que por fin aceptó sus sentimientos.

Sobra decir que esa noche, por fin, no se resistió más a la tentadora idea de yacer con Irelia y aunque no reparó demasiado en los detalles recordaría hasta el último de sus días lo dulce que podía ser el amor.

* * *

 **El próximo será** Lux x Katarina **, ¡Ya hace falta!**


	11. XI

**Buenas, para la persona que quería algo de Quinn y Shyvanna. Quizá no es lo que buscaba, realmente no es que trabaje sobre pedido pero estoy dispuesta a probar. Para quién quería algo de Ashe y Katarina tendrá que esperarme un poco.**

* * *

¿De todas la personas, por qué ella?. Era la única pregunta que la exploradora tenía en su mente desde hacía días, no lograba pasar más que unos minutos sin que sus pensamientos recayeran de nuevo en aquel interrogante. Después de mucho pensarlo no encontraba una respuesta que lograre convencerla, había argumentos muy buenos tanto positivamente como lo opuesto, pero simplemente no encontraba entre la corriente de respuestas que proveía su mente una que fuere irrefutable. Seguramente, no la había pero no cambiaba que siguiera dándole mil vueltas al asunto.

Frente a ella su fiel águila, Valor, volaba persiguiendo a Shyvanna quién planeaba delante con libertad y giraba su enorme cuello cada tanto para lanzar alguna bocana de fuego que Valor esquivaba con un graznido, que a su ama le parecía burlón. No era exactamente un hábito pero se estaba transformado en uno, la mitad dragón iba con más y más frecuencia a la planicie dónde Valor y ella entrenaban lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, al principio la enorme águila Demaciana había mostrado reticencia hacía la mujer pero con un par de vuelos conjuntos, más la relación cordial que esta última mantenía con su ama habían terminado por ganar la aceptación del ave. Aunque eran vuelos de entrenamiento, en ocasiones Shyvanna terminaba con marcas de picotazos y Valor con algunas plumas quemadas, pero Quinn siempre se reía mucho observándolos entrenar, aunque a veces los celos la invadían al verlos volar.

La leve distracción que proveían sus compañeros en ese momento era suficiente para distraer su mente de ese preocupante asunto. Había una parte de ella que le gritaba no esperara más, que cumpliera con su trabajo y fuera directamente con el príncipe para reportar lo que había visto, pero otra simplemente le rogaba que no tomara ese camino. Le debía más que lealtad a Luxanna, entre los nobles Demacianos era la única que se había acercado a ella con la sincera intención de trabar amistad, y si bien la Dama Luminosa quizá entendería, Quinn no se sentía capaz de traicionarla. Aun si su silencio significaba de cierta manera que si lo hacía con su nación. Sin embargo, lo que más detenía su impulso era el recuerdo de una sonrisa radiante, sincera completamente despreocupada pintada en el rostro de Luxanna, e indiscutiblemente ligada a la más famosa y letal asesina Noxiana, Katarina du Couteau.

La escena estaba impresa en su memoria, imposible de borrar o tan siquiera alterar. Luxanna Crownward, el ejemplo a seguir para decenas de aspirantes a magos, soldados y gente del común, desnuda en los brazos de Katarina sonriendo entre besos y dulces palabras. ¿Quién pudiera creer sus palabras si no estuviera convencida que Luxanna no lo negaría?. Peor aún era tener la misma sensación sobre la Daga Siniestra, no quería pensar que sus afilados instintos le fallaban pero no sentía que la maga estuviera en peligro junto a la Noxiana, por el contrario le daba la impresión que no podía estar más segura. ¿Pero Demacia?. Quinn había jurado proteger la ciudad estado y Katarina era Noxiana, hecho que por sí mismo colocaba la ciudad en inminente peligro. Era un callejón sin salida, si hablaba y cumplía su voto en pro de proteger a su nación Luxanna pagaría las consecuencias, pero si guardaba silencio Demacia podía pagar muy cara su lealtad a una sola persona.

Un graznido cercano la devolvió a la realidad, al enfocar la vista pudo ver a Valor volar a un árbol cercano empezando a quitarse las plumas quemadas, Shyvanna entre tanto tocaba tierra cambiando de forma al instante pocos metros delante de ella. Quinn sonrió sintiendo un poco de pena por Valor, hasta que bajó del árbol y vio el rostro arañado de la dragona.

-Águila rostizada – comentó Shyvanna riendo.

Quinn levantó los hombros, ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de la mujer y ese tipo de comentarios solo los hacía cuando se sentía cómoda. Jamás frente a extraños o desconocidos, y por mucho que eso le asegurase, entre otros detalles, que su amistad era real no creía buena idea compartir con ella su dilema.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la dragón dejándose caer.

\- Sigue sin hacer gracia el comentario – respondí Quinn permaneciendo de pie a su lado, pero fijando la vista en los ojos ámbar de la mujer.

-La tiene… para mí. Pero no era eso, llevas días distraída, preocupada… ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Alguna pista de tu hermano y no sabes cómo escabullirte?

Quinn dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con cansancio.

-No, ojala. Es algo, personal… no quiero parecer grosera pero…

-¿Crownward?.

Los ojos de la exploradora se abrieron al máximo y para cuando intento disimular su sorpresa era muy tarde.

-Es muy fácil, no le pasa nada a Valor, no es sobre tu hermano y yo estoy perfectamente, así que la única causa para esa actitud es la muchachita esa. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?.

Quinn dudó, quería decirle, sentía que necesitaba compartir con alguien el peso del conocimiento, pero también tenía miedo de la reacción que la dragón podía tener. La exploradora se decantó por no vocalizar sus pensamientos y simplemente se sentó al lado de la dragón pensando alguna mentira creíble para despistar a la mujer. Para su mala fortuna, apenas había terminado de acomodarse cuando Shyvanna habló sin condescendencia.

-Solo hay una razón por la cual estarías así, y es que sabes con quién ha estado encontrándose en secreto la niña. – miró de reojo el rostro estupefacto de la exploradora-. ¿Qué? La muchachita apesta a esa asesina… la primera vez que lo olfateé me pareció un aroma familiar pero no lo identifiqué de inmediato, solo hasta que la vi pude hacer la conexión.

-Pero… - empezó Quinn sin saber cómo organizar sus dudas -… ¿El príncipe lo sabe?

Shyvanna encogió los hombros.

-No por mí, puede ser que lo sospeche. Graren Crownward está… bastante interesado en esa mujer pero dudo que… en fin.

-Pero… Luxanna no es…. ¿Por qué no has reportado nada?.

-No es un asunto que me incumba.

Durante un largo minuto Quinn guardó silencio, Shyvanna se recostó y cerró los ojos relajándose dándole tiempo a la exploradora para organizar sus ideas.

-No es tan sencillo – terminó por sentenciar la Demaciana-. Esta relacionándose con el enemigo, está mal, es traición. Pero si hablo, si digo algo ¿Qué le pasará a Luxanna?. No quiero traicionarla. Antes de que llegaras, no hablaba con nadie, estaba tan ensimismada en la búsqueda de mi hermano y mi entrenamiento que no me importaba pasar días enteros sin compañía. Y luego, cuando me convertí en exploradora, Luxanna estaba recién salida de la academia y yo no entendía nada sobre la corte y sus complicadas reglas… ella me ayudó, es mí… amiga.

Shyvanna apenas gruñó.

-No sé qué hacer.

De nuevo, la mitad dragón se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque su madre la crió entre humanos entendía muy poco las motivaciones que estos últimos tenían para tomar decisiones, para ella la maga rubia estaba cometiendo traición al relacionarse con la asesina Noxiana, máxime teniendo en cuenta el alcance de la palabra pero si algo tenía la niña es que no era estúpida. Shyvanna creía que Luxanna seguramente tenía en marcha algún complicado plan, además ella se contaba entre los pocos nobles Demacianos que no la trataban como si fuera una abominación. Y, por otra parte, sentía verdadero aprecio por la exploradora por lo que en un gesto muy de su naturaleza humana decidió que la decisión le correspondía únicamente a Quinn.

-¿Shyvanna?

-Déjalo. No es nuestro problema, no somos nobles, dejemos que ellos arreglen sus propios problemas… - Levantándose de un brinco continuó sonriendo confiada -. Ahora, si me das una vez te llevaré a la cima de esa montaña.

Quinn sonrió colocándose también de pie y cargando su ballesta en tanto Shyvanna levantaba en vuelo. En tanto ponía su mejor esfuerzo por predecir el patrón de vuelo de la dragón poco a poco fue decidiendo que, de momento, lo mejor sería escuchar las palabras de Shyvanna y dejar que los eventos siguieran su curso.

En general no ocurrió nada relevante durante el siguiente mes, Luxanna seguía acudiendo a sus encuentros clandestinos con la asesina cuando estaba segura que nadie le seguía, más Quinn había continuado su vigilancia esporádica. Y cada vez que era testigo de sus encuentros encontraba más extraño el comportamiento de la Noxiana, era increíble como su carácter se transformaba hasta el punto que incluso Shyvanna había comentado al respecto. Pero, no era solo el imposible romance entre Luxanna Crownward y Katarna DuCouteau lo que le quitaba horas de sueño a la exploradora, y es que cuando Shyvanna decidía unirse a la vigilancia por cada beso o caricia que atestiguaba sus ojos terminaban por desviarse casi involuntariamente hacía la dragón.

Aunque ajena a la experiencia real de un enamoramiento Quinn no era boba y entendía que era precisamente eso lo que le ocurría con Shyvanna. Pero decidió fingir que no ocurría, pensó que seguramente era un efecto secundario el cual no tardaría mucho en desaparecer, y si no lo hacía, de cualquier manera no había forma en que ella sintiera lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, si los rumores eran ciertos, ella y el Príncipe Jarvan IV tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, incluso ante el fuerte rumor de que este último tomaría esposa pronto. Con todo y ello, Quinn se permitía disfrutar un poco de las sensaciones que le producía la dragón con solo estar cerca, pero no permitió jamás que su imaginación se saliera de control y solo se dio licencia un par de veces para imaginar esos fuertes brazos abrazándola con tanta pasión como Katarina a Luxanna.

Un día de noviembre, la corte en pleno se reunió para el gran anunció del rey. Su hijo, único heredero al trono de Demacia, Jarvan IV contraería nupcias con la hija menor de la casa Wrynn. Shyvanna no parecía afectada en lo mínimo con el anuncio y eso sí que sorprendió a Quinn, quien enfundada en su elegante uniforme de gala no hacía más que lanzarle miradas entre preocupadas y confundidas, pues en ese punto de su vida estaba segura que la dragón amaba al príncipe tal y como los rumores lo aseguraban. La verdad era que la dragón no tenía sentimientos por Jarvan IV, al menos no en el plano romántico, lo respetaba y sentía un profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que el hombre había hecho por ella, desde salvarle la vida, hasta darle un hogar en Demacia pero el cariño que tenía por él era fraternal.

La celebración del compromiso se prolongó hasta la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados importantes se había retirado ya cuando la aguda vista de Quinn detectó algo extraño entre los invitados. Una mujer en particular, vestida con un elegante escotado negro que hablaba con un soldado de alto rango pero cuya vista no se apartaba por más de unos segundos de la rubia maga. Si Quinn no fuere tan buena en su labor no hubiere dado crédito a sus ojos, pues allí estaba Katarina DuCouteau maquillada con tal maestría que nadie más parecía haber advertido su verdadera identidad. A su lado, como si alguna fuerza mística la hubiere invocados apareció Shyvanna con el rostro muy serio observando con extrema precaución a la asesina, más las dos tuvieron que conformarse con estar alerta pues pronto Luxanna se acercó a ella y pronto el soldado quedo totalmente relegado. Fue claro para ambas que la Dama Luminosa era la artífice de esa treta, y se preguntaron si había por fin la joven perdido la cabeza.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, la fiesta concluía y los últimos invitados se retiraban elogiando la ceremonia y deseando lo mejor para la corona y su amada Demacia. Cansada y preocupada por haber perdido de vista a Luxanna y Katarina Quinn decidió ir a casa y dormir al menos un par de horas, tampoco supo en que momento perdió el rastro de Shyvanna. Como tenía el día libre, luego de dormir un par de horas decidió entrenar con Valor y dejar de pensar, al menos por el resto de día, en todo lo que le agobiaba.

Llevaba más de una hora entrenando con su fiel compañero cuando el ave emitió un chillido elevando la vista por encima de las copas de los árboles, segundos más tarde Shyvanna aterrizaba recuperando su forma humanoide al acercarse a la exploradora.

-¿No estabas con el príncipe o algo?.

-No – respondió tranquila la dragón-. Hacía tu trabajo, vigilaba a la mocosa.

Quinn dejó el aire escapar de sus pulmones exasperada.

-Aún no me lo creo.

-No vine para hablar de eso. Hay algo que está molestándome…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Quinn acariciando levemente a su emplumado compañero.

La dragón no dijo nada, más rápido de lo que la exploradora pudo reaccionar la levantó varios centímetros del suelo y abrazándola con fuerza la beso. Valor chilló y levantó las alas defensivamente, pero al ver que su ama no le ordenaba atacar o al menos parecía resistirse se relajó y voló hasta posarse en un árbol no muy lejano, como si deseara dejarles algo de privacidad.

-Humm… Raro – comentó Shyvanna al separarse y dejar a la aturdida soldados de nuevo en el suelo -. Garen Crownward lo sabe, ha ido con Jarvan IV y le ha contado todo lo que vio esta madrugada.

-¿Qué? – alcanzó a formular Quinn sin procesar nada.

Sin perder tiempo Shyvanna se separó lo suficiente para cambiar de forma, esperó unos segundos hasta que Quinn entendió el mensaje y se subió con toda la maestría que sus temblorosas extremidades le permitieron.

-¿Qué es lo que vio Garen? – preguntó una vez levantaron el vuelo.

-Lo mismo que hemos visto un montón de veces. Luxanna y su asesina retozando muy felices en el jardín del palacio.

-La van a encerrar. Un momento, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos de aquí, también vienen por ti.

Atrás quedó la imponente ciudad estado, cada vez más pequeña y distante.

* * *

 **No aseguro cuando, pero esta historia se enlazará con un par más.**


	12. XII

**¡Feliz Halloween!.**

* * *

Dicen que en esa noche del año no es buena idea vagar por las calles, toda actividad cesa y hasta el más osado o borracho guarda la compostura. Dicen que aquellos quienes han ignorado las señales han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, jamás nadie vuelve siquiera a mencionar sus nombres. Dicen que no hay alma que escape al terrible destino que espera al insensato que salga en la noche del 31, un castigo que muchos consideran justo y apenas necesario. Sin embargo, dicen también que una vez, hace tiempo, en un pueblo pequeño del que apenas queda rastro alguien rompió la sagrada regla, pero de su destino no se supo nunca nada.

Aunque el mundo cambiare tanto desde los tiempos antiguos, la antigua ley continuaba reinando con total firmeza. En la noche del 31 absolutamente nadie salía, desde que el sol se ocultaba hasta que se levantaba a la mañana siguiente. Todos, ricos y pobres, honestos trabajadores y consagrados ladrones, desde la partera que ayudaba a traer vidas hasta el asesino que las tomaba, nadie se atrevía a dar un paso fuera. Al menos, nadie que tuviera opción. A veces, cuando las prisiones se llenaban y la muerte no cumplía su papel con prontitud, en la noche del 31 los presos eran lanzados fuera de los calabozos y entonces pedían a gritos volver a sus diminutas celdas. Otros, resignados lloraban hasta que sus sollozos y lamentos se desvanecían en la impenetrable noche.

Decían sin embargo, que desde lejos, desde las islas más allá del mar negro había llegado un grupo de cazadores. Se hacían llamar la élite carmesí y aunque siempre vestían de negro, para volverse uno con la noche, incluso ellos habían aprendido a temer la fatídica noche del 31. Con el tiempo, los fríos y orgullosos cazadores empezaron a dudar sobre el poder de la maldición que la gente atribuía a los eventos ocurridos cada año en la misma fecha. Uno de estos renegados decidió esperar que el sol se ocultara, armado hasta los dientes observó con calma como la luz desaparecía y la oscuridad reinaba, durante varias horas caminó por las calles desoladas de la ciudad aunque nadie podía saberlo. Nada detuvo su marcha, y cuando la madrugada estaba próxima el cazador aún vivía, decepcionado pero orgulloso de poner fin al absurdo de la noche maldita no escuchó con suficiente atención, solo un segundo de pánico invadió su ser antes que su vida terminara. Los cazadores que le encontraron, apenas pudieron contener sus estómagos ante el espectáculo horripilante que se encontraron. Sin embargo, también una bestia desconocida, con forma humanoide yacía sin vida a su lado. Desde esa noche, los cazadores se convirtieron en guardianes y todas noches, incluso en el 31 salían a purgar la tierra de los demonios.

Un día una mujer apareció a puertas de la orden, expresó su deseo de unirse a su causa y aunque nada se sabía de ella la tomaron bajo su tutela. Durante meses, incluso años la mujer asesinó demonios sin compasión alguna, pero por alguna razón jamás salía en la noche del 31 y aunque extraño sus superiores no cuestionaban su decisión, en tanto siguiera prestando sus servicios a tan noble causa.

El tiempo pasó, la mujer se conservaba tal como el primer día, empezaban ya algunos a sospechar, sin cicatrices, sin marcas y sin que aparentara haber envejecido. Los demonios que los guardianes cazaban fueron escaseando con el tiempo, los que restaban se escondieron y ya ni en la noche del 31 encontraban los curtidos defensores dignos oponentes para sus flechas y espadas. La gente dejó de temer, la noche del 31 niños y jóvenes salían fingiendo ser los monstruos que algunas vez aterrorizaron la tierra. Y el mayor de los guardianes, el más sabio y fuerte se levantó como rey, la guardiana desapareció y con ella el día del 31.

El mundo olvidó, los bardos y novelistas se encargaron de transformar la lejana verdad en coloridas mentiras que divertían a la gente durante las noches oscuras. Siglos pasaron, la misteriosa guardiana se transformó también en leyenda y al final de cada magnifico relato siempre se decía que aún estaba por allí, cazando y protegiéndolos a todos. Sin embargo, la verdad no podía distar más de las alegres canciones que repetían sin cesar.

La guardiana seguía cazando, cada noche menos la del 31. Y así lo hizo durante mil años, hasta que al caer la noche de ese 31 caminó despacio entre las ruinas de aquel pueblo donde su maldición había comenzado.

-Mil años, el día de hoy – habló.

El lugar parecía desolado pero sabía bien que ella estaba allí; ella sin hacerle esperar más apareció frente a sus ojos.

Su cabello rubio, el azul de sus ojos y el blanco de su piel un contraste extraño en medio de la oscura y fría noche. Pero la cazadora no se inmutó, caminó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a la figura. Ella sonrió, también la cazadora.

-Hasta que la sangre del último demonio se derrame sobre la faz de la tierra – contestó cortándose ambas muñecas con una sonrisa.

Con esas palabras el rostro de la cazadora cambio, sus ojos se tornaron verdes, su cabello rojo con la sangre de todos los demonios que habían perecido bajo su implacable mano.

-¿Aún me amas? – preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, llena de falsa inocencia la rubia.

-Aún.

La rubia caminó hasta quedar frente a la cazador ay con una de sus delicadas manos marcó su rostro, la cazadora colocó sus manos en las muñecas aún sangrantes y las cicatrices que dejaron los cortes fue el sello final de su destino.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ahora… - repitió la chica con voz cantarina y melosa – Nos damos un banquete con las almas de los vivos.

Una risa estridente hizo eco en la noche, una y otra vez, hasta que el sol se alzó en el horizonte pero los pocos sobrevivientes escucharían ecos de aquellas carcajadas hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 **Tuve que recortar por aquí y por allá para que quedara en 1k exácto.**


	13. XIII

**Buenas le traigo un dramita, pequeñito. Riven x Lux, con Katarina alborotando el avispero… ¿O es Katarina x Lux con Riven agitando el fuego?. Cuestión de percepción, pero no hay NTR.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XIII.**

Que fácil era pararse allí y recordar tiempos menos tristes observándola desde la seguridad de las sombras, incluso si Katarina sabía que Lux era plenamente consciente de su presencia. Pero si la joven Demaciana no se sentía incómoda con su presencia, entonces no tenía una buena excusa para irse. Excepto, quizá, protegerse a si misma de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

La risa de Lux, el brillo de sus ojos y la alegría de su voz eran genuinos, Riven también sonreía despreocupada. Katarina podía escuchar, aunque con algo de dificultad, la conversación de las dos mujeres, que para su gusto se tornaba por momentos peligrosamente coqueta. La daga siniestra apretó los puños buscando calmar, por centésima vez esa larga semana, la bestia celosa que se revolvía en su interior gritándole dejarla libre. ¿Pero qué haría? Seguramente otra en su larga lista de estupideces que la había llevado hasta el momento y lugar en que se hallaba.

-Leona tiene la mano pesada – comentaba Riven sobándose la mandíbula.

-Entonces si te duele…

-Eso va sin decirlo. Pero fue una pelea excelente, espero que puedas ir a la próxima: Sejuani e Illaoi. Gragas dice que las apuestas están parejas, no es por nada pero si tuviera dinero me lo pensaría bien…

-No le encuentro lo divertido a las apuestas, personalmente claro está.

Lux sonrió ante el bufido de Riven que inmediatamente empezó a reír ante el gesto de falsa ofensa que le dedicó la maga. Desde su lugar, Katarina sintió una descarga de celos recorrerle el cuerpo desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Va es hora de irme. Karma quiere discutir algo en la mañana y no creo que tenga energía para sobrevivir sus regaños sin dormir.

-De acuerdo. Ponle hielo unos minutos, Quinn se estrelló una vez con Leona y se le hizo un moretón.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Gracias por ir Lux.

-Con gusto.

Riven dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se acercó y besó cohibida la mejilla de Lux quien se sonrojó levemente pues no estaba lista para el gesto de la guerrera. Apenada, pero aún sonriendo Riven hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó. Luxanna permaneció quieta, en parte tenía un poco de miedo de girar y encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Katarina y lo que fuera que en ellos se reflejará, pero también temía su completa ausencia. Decidiendo qué no tenía ánimo de darle vueltas innecesarias al asunto, giró apenas lo justo para dirigirse a su habitación sin que la maniobra pareciera demasiado forzada. Más la maga apenas dio un par de pasos antes que una afilada daga se clavara en el suelo cortándole el paso. Lux tomo aire y se giró preparada para enfrentar una asesina enfurecida.

Por ello, al quedar frente a frente con Katarina quedó desarmada al no ver en sus ojos más que tristeza e impotencia. Incluso su caminar parecía desprovisto de toda la seguridad e imponencia propias de la mujer, Lux recompuso la sorpresa en su rostro y adoptó una pose relajada pero atenta. Habían pasado días desde que la presencia de Katarina se había hecho una constante en sus vida, bueno, desde que se habían separado al menos. Una leve punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho al recordar, pero la joven maga mantuvo la compostura no dejando que su rostro traicionará sus emociones.

-Detestas las peleas que organiza Gragas…

-Nunca había ido. Supongo que no debí juzgarlas sin antes ir. No estuvo tan mal, me divertí.

Katarina se detuvo a una distancia prudente pero lo suficiente cerca para ver con claridad el rostro de Luxanna, quien mantenía el contacto visual sin expresión. Aquello le clavó el puñal invisible en su corazón todavía más profundo, pero la joven aún no huía o le pedía irse así que dejó el silencio reinar entre las dos, tenía tanto por decir pero ninguna forma de vocalizarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Katarina?

-Hablar – contestó automáticamente la Noxiana.

Luxanna la miró extrañada, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa y rápida por parte de la asesina. Normalmente Katarina se tomaría si tiempo para divagar o provocarla antes que dar una respuesta directa, pero incluso con ese y varios detalles cambiaba poco la situación entre ellas. Katarina dio un paso más cerca, se detuvo al ver como Lux se movía apenas un poco, observó a su alrededor y terminó por arriesgar la única carta que había traído esa noche, quizá la única que le quedaba.

-No aquí. Sígueme…

La maga esperó apenas unos segundos antes de seguir a la mujer que se adentraba en el pequeño bosque que colindaba con su alojamiento, a pesar de su tranquilidad aparente su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos. Huir y no tener la conversación que se aproximaba estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, era lo único que les restaba, la última oportunidad. Pero…¿Con que fin? Se cuestionó mientras caminaba sin perder de vista a la Noxiana. ¿Acaso Katarina había cambiado de parecer y quería enmendar las cosas? Si era el caso, ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a permitirlo? Mentiría si fingiera que no había pasado noches y noches en vela esperando que la mujer se dignara a visitarla o algo, cualquier cosa. Pero durante semanas nada ocurrió, ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada. Y ahora, meses después, cuando su reacción y respuesta ya no eran tan evidentes aparecía Katarina a reabrir sus heridas.

-¿Y bien?

-Riven ¿De verdad?. Es…

-Tengo sueño Katarina, sí solo es eso entonces si, Riven. Me agrada, le agrado… y no anda por ahí muerta de vergüenza – aclaró la maga sin molestarse en esconder la furia en su mirada.

Ante aquello la Noxiana se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando que podía responder ante esa acusación. Pronto entendió que sus acciones no podían ser interpretadas de otra manera: durante los meses que habían estado juntas siempre se había cuidado que nadie se enterara de su relación, no pudo evitar que sus hermanos se enterarán pero aun así tuvo extremo cuidado con mantener un perfil bajo. Por el lado de Lux todo había marchado bien hasta que la maga empezó a desinteresarse por mantener la relación en un perfil bajo y por tanto comenzó a cometer errores. Katarina no podía permitir que su posición como cabeza de la familia Noxiana más poderosa se viera empañada por un desliz con una Demaciana. No era vergüenza, pero si miedo y quizá era mejor que pensara lo primero.

Lux solo la observó, en silencio, sintiendo la herida en su corazón abrirse una vez más con el silencio de la asesina. Katarina lo había dejado claro la primera vez, pero ahí estaba dejando que destrozara sus esperanzas una vez más. Era ridículo, carecía de todo sentido y la parte más racional de su cerebro entendía que lo único por hacer era dar media vuelta e irse antes que no pudiera evitar empezar a llorar. Y así lo hizo, con la poca energía que le restaba dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin esperar más por algo que obviamente no llegaría. Lo que habían tenido, lo que Luxanna sintió por la asesina ya no regresaría porque Katarina así lo había decidido y porque ella misma debía empezar a pensar más su propio bienestar.

La Noxiana no la siguió, contuvo el impulso de su cuerpo al verla alejarse y cerró los ojos con tal fuerza que al abrirlos de nuevo millones de lucecitas de colores bailaban en la oscuridad. Permaneció allí durante algunos minutos, pensando en silencio si realmente todo el sacrificio que hacía valía la pena. Nuevamente las palabras de la maga vinieron a su mente con la claridad de aquella noche, pero el sentido que tuvieron para ella esta vez fue diferente. La mocosa tenía razón cuando le había gritado que ahora también ella se revelaba hipócrita, pues durante toda su infancia y adolescencia sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible porque nadie se enterase de su magia, e incluso cuando se había enlistado en el ejército Demaciano, bajo amenaza de destierro, sus pares la miraban con disgusto y cierto horror. Todos los logros que tenía en su haber y de los que Demacia tanto se jactaba estaban construidos bajo sus sueños destrozados, la ventaja que ella les daba en batalla era el poder por el cual tanto desprecio sentían. Todos se avergüenzan de mí, había dicho Lux antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y no volver a pisar su habitación. Y Katarina no pensó hasta esa noche que no lo hacía por vergüenza sino por miedo. Sí Lux no fuere Demaciana sería una historia diferente claro, una maga poderosa como ella sería un excelente añadido para su casa y para Noxus, pero la joven jamás colocaría su talento al servicio del imperio Noxiano, por muy enamorada que estuviera.

Katarina regresó a su habitación, logró dormirse y se despertó al día siguiente con su mal humor habitual. Se bañó sin ganas y bajó al comedor sólo porque el estómago ya le dolía de no haber ingerido ningún alimento en más de 24 horas. Cuando entró al lugar pudo ver que la mayoría de campeones se encontraba desayunando, podía ver los grupos que se formaban cada mañana y de manera inconsciente buscó a Luxanna con la mirada. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de inmediato al ver a Riven sentada a su lado, sonrojada recibiendo los trozos de pan que la maga le daba en la boca. A su lado Quinn y Ezreal se desatornillaban de risa ante la cara mortificada de la guerrera, pero Katarina pensó que ella jamás encajaría en su lugar. Tomó asiento al lado de su hermana y empezó a comer sin mucho ánimo, pero continuaba dando miradas a la mesa donde la causa de su malestar dejaba que Riven la alimentara.

Cassiopeia no soportó más los bufidos molestos de su hermana mayor y acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo ella la escuchara.

-¿Qué te duele más Katarina, haberla dejado ó que tu reemplazo sea La Exiliada?

La mujer no respondió, sino que se conformó con ver cómo Riven se acercaba para besar a la maga y está sonreía ante las bromas de sus dos amigos, pero le facilitaba el trabajo a la guerrera respondiendo a sus esfuerzos. Pero lo peor no era el dolor en su pecho sino comprobar como los Demacianos sentados un par de mesas más lejos no parecían tan escandalizados con la demostración, hasta Garen observaba con tranquilidad a su hermana y lo que veía en sus ojos era preocupación y no odio. Si embargo, era Riven, La Exiliada que había renunciado a todo su legado Noxiano y consagrado su vida a reparar en algo todo el daño que había causado. Riven quien trabajaba ahora con Karma para entrenar soldados capaces de defender sus villas de los bandidos e invasores. Riven quien había traicionado al imperio revelando a sus enemigos sus estrategias y, peor aún, luchando a su lado contra sus antiguos camaradas. Riven quien podía arriesgarse y estar con Luxanna porque no tenía nada que perder.

Cansada Katarina terminó su desayuno, miró por última vez a la parejita y fijo su atención en su hermana que también les observaba.

-Que sea Demaciana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Se me hace que alguien quería uno de Lux y Riven. Seguramente no es lo que tenía en mente pero así también hay dramita que tanto nos gusta. En fin, trabajo en un Caitlyn x Vi y veremos que surge después.**


	14. XIII-2

**xHello. Iba a ponerme a responder mensajes, cuando me asaltó una chispa de creatividad y me dije, pues a ver que sale.**

 **No corregí.** _ **We die like mne.**_

 **Ya en serio, escribí esta historia como continuación de una que esta publicada entre estas historias cortas. Esto es Kata x Lux, porque me encantan, y son adorables, y apesto con Katarina, pero con Lux soy decente. En fin, aquí no se celebra el día de Reyes como tal, pero igual felices Reyes (Era el 6, pero no voy a estar porque aquí estamos de Carnavales así que me voy de vaga y luego llego medio muerta c:).**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De pequeña siempre le había gustado subirse a los árboles de rodeaban la mansión. Ahora, veinte años, y algunas desilusiones, después, Katarina redescubría el porqué de su fascinación de infante. Allí, sobre las ramas, podía observar con toda tranquilidad el mundo que se extendía a sus pies, pero más importante, podía ver con claridad el cielo que parecía no tener fin sobre su cabeza. La pelirroja sonrió, tomó otro trago de su cantina y cerró los ojos al sentir el ya familiar fuego en su garganta. También entendía ahora porque su padre gustaba tanto del licor Noxiano. Era seco, neutro y jamás propiciaba una resaca. O quizá, esa era una ventaja genética de los Du Couteau. Tomó otro sorbo y regresó a su labor de contemplar el cielo nocturno.

A decir verdad, era mucho más fácil pasar las horas en algún lugar elevado, dónde pocos podían molestarla. Allí Katarina no debía escuchar las quejas de su hermana, las órdenes del Alto General Swain, ni soportar las miradas de reproche que su medio hermano le dedicaba cada vez que la sorprendía bebiendo. La asesina creía que aquello era lo único que le quedaba, así que ya podían los demás irse al infierno y dejarla en paz. Bebió un trago más.

Katarina estaba allí, pensando en nada y dejándose llevar por la costumbre cuando escuchó el murmullo de voces acercándose. Dos, para mayor precisión. Seguramente un par de campeones que no podían dormir, o que habían tenido la idea de dar un paseo bajo la luna. Seguramente eran Diana y Leona, que otra vez pretendían no pasear juntas. Katarina se acomodó en su árbol, siguió dando sobros a su licor hasta que las voces se hicieron entendibles, o más bien, hasta que logró reconocerlas. Más bien, hasta que reconoció la voz de Luxanna. Fue entonces cuando dejó de beber, se enderezó y prestó atención. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Katarina reconoció la voz de Lux.

-Solo creo que…

-Piénsalo – la interrumpió Riven colocándose frente a ella -. No tienes que responder ahora, pero piénsalo.

Katarina se dio cuenta entonces lo cerca que estaban las dos mujeres, a escasos cinco metros a su derecha, justo al lado de una enorme roca. No tenía no que girarse mucho para lograr verlas, pero aun así se acomodó sigilosamente para lograr una mejor visión de Lux. Al verla, Katarina pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida, bueno, siempre lo había creído. Antes, cuando Lux llevaba el cabello más corto, había matado el tiempo imaginando como luciría un poco más largo, ahora ya no tenía que hacerlo más, pero no podía más que observarla desde la distancia. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Luxanna se veía también bastante incómoda.

Katarina reparó entonces en Riven, que sostenía las manos de Lux entre las suyas. La pelirroja sintió el familiar dolor instalarse en su pecho, ya ni sentía el horrible picor de los celos. Riven dijo algo más, algo que Katarina ni se molestó en escuchar, su atención de nuevo en la rubia que miraba a su novia con cierto aire de impaciencia. La daga siniestra se preguntó entonces si era posible que Riven hiciera algo para disgustarla. La pequeña sonrisa que afloró en sus labios se ensanchó al ver como Lux apenas y respondía el beso que Riven le daba, luego la Exiliada se fue recordándole a Luxanna, una vez más, que le dedicara un par de horas a su propuesta.

Lux suspiró cansada, miró a su alrededor y se sentó en la roca a solo unos pasos de ella; Katarina la observó aguantando la respiración. La rubia era de verdad hermosa. Ahora que su rostro se veía más maduro, Katarina no podía hacer más que mirarla embelesada, a duras penas podía la pelirroja creer que habían pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que había besado esos labios. Tan ensimismada estaba, que fue tarde cuando notó los azules ojos de la Demaciana mirándola con cierta reprobación.

Katarina se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, sin saber qué decir. Pero al final, solo se giró y bajó de su escondite aterrizando a un par de metros de Lux.

-Yo estaba aquí primero – dijo Katarina sintiendo la necesidad de defenderse antes que nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

Quizá no se hablaban desde hacía mucho, más que las dos o tres palabras que cruzaban cuando eran invocadas en el mismo equipo, o en bandos contrarios. Pero las dos conservaban aún esa facilidad para reconocer en las expresiones de la otra un atisbo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lux de repente -. No es contigo. Es… debería irme.

Y empezó la rubia a levantarse cuando Katarina, por puro instinto, le cerró el camino con su cuerpo.

-No es necesario. Me voy yo. Total, ya se me acabó el alcohol.

Katarina intento sonreír, pero Lux solo ensombreció su expresión.

-Sigues bebiendo – comentó volviendo a sentarse -. ¿Estás lo suficiente borracha para no recordar si te cuento algo?.

Katarina sonrió, por primera vez en meses, y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero puedo fingir, si te hace sentir mejor. Esa expresión, no te luce muy bien… - comentó acercándose un poco.

Luxanna la observó con atención. La pelirroja tenía el cabello un poco desordenado, igual que su ropa y el aroma a licor no era precisamente sutil, pero quizá era porque la asesina aun llevaba su cantina destapada, o así prefería creerlo la rubia. Sin embargo, Katarina seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva y tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo le producía una reacción extraña en el cuerpo. Pero en lugar de hacer lo sensato y alejarse de Katarina, Lux se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a la pelirroja.

Aunque Katarina se sentó a su lado, cuido muy bien de no rozar el cuerpo de Luxanna.

-¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Katarina.

-No. Es que… Riven cree que con el tratado de paz entre Noxus y Demacia todo es mucho más sencillo que antes…

-Tratado… - repitió Katarina terminándose el contenido de su cantina.

-Riven quiere que… quiere que nos casemos – dijo Lux evitando mirar a la pelirroja.

Katarina por su parte, dejó caer el tarro de metal y se giró observando a la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos. De sus labios salió una sola palabra, con toda la desesperación que no podía esconder en ese momento. Luxanna la miró entonces, sorprendida al descubrir el rostro de Katarina tan cerca al suyo.

-No – repitió la pelirroja en un susurro.

-Yo… yo le dije que no… es que soy muy joven Katarina. No creo que sea una buena idea – se justificaba Lux para esconder las razones más profundas de su negativa.

-Solo no – repitió Katarina sintiendo el pánico expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Sin poder controlarse Katarina tomó la mano de Luxanna y se aferró a ella, poco le importó que la rubia la mirara con cautela. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y emociones, ni ella misma terminaba de procesar aquella reacción tan devastadoramente honesta y transparente. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para intentarlo, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era la horrible imagen de Luxanna completamente fuera de su alcance. Porque, a decir verdad, Katarina aún conservaba en lo más recóndito de su corazón la esperanza de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentir una vez más el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y de escuchar su voz susurrarle un te amo.

-Katarina – empezó Lux, pero sin animarse a retirar su mano -. Soy muy joven… - repitió buscando en la mirada de su asesina algo que la hiciera dudar de todo solo un poco más.

-Eres preciosa – respondió Katarina sin pensar.

Lux cerró los ojos. Quedarse junto a ella fue una pésima idea, decirle lo que la perturbaba solo una pobre excusa para confirmar que la pelirroja aún pensaba en ella. Más bien, que Katarina todavía la amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era Katarina su principal motivo para negarse a la propuesta de Riven, la rubia creía que era algo apresurado y un poco imprudente.

-Mejor me voy.

Dijo Lux ignorando cada fibra de su ser, la cual le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que se quedara allí con Katarina, para siempre. Para su sorpresa, la presión de los músculos de Katarina cedió liberando su mano y permitiéndole levantarse sin dificultad alguna, dentro de Lux algo pareció romperse al comprobar lo fácil que la pelirroja la dejaba ir.

-Solo no lo hagas. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero… solo no. No le digas que sí.

Dijo Katarina con los ojos cerrados, pues seguramente empezaría a llorar si no los estrujaba con fuerza. Pensó estar lo suficiente adormecida para no sentir, pero ese dolor que le quemaba el pecho era imposible de atenuar.

Lux la miró durante varios segundos antes de empezar a caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con Riven. Había caminado ya un par de metros cuando se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sí misma y regresó con Katarina, la obligó a levantar el rostro y la beso. Un beso desesperado y torpe, pues la pelirroja no se lo esperaba y Luxanna ya no sabía qué demonios hacía. Luego, Lux se separó de repente, como si hubiera estado en un trance y solo hasta ese momento tomara conciencia de sus actos, intentó huir, poner distancia entre esa irresistible tentación y su débil mente. Corrió, pero no llego tan lejos como le hubiera gustado, pues Katarina la alcanzo y la beso de nuevo, con tanta desesperación como ella misma, pero con mucho más convencimiento.

Luxanna no supo en que momento había terminado en la habitación de Katarina, recostada sobre su cama, con la ropa descartada por todo el lugar y aferrándose al cuerpo cálido de la mujer que aún amaba mientras luchaba por respirar entre agitados besos. Tampoco le importó. Esa noche, Lux se dejó llevar por su corazón e ignoró todo lo que su mente intentaba hacerle ver, no quería escuchar sus propios reproches, no deseaba ser más presa de sus pensamientos. Pero aquella batalla interna no podía seguir internamente, finalmente la razón ganó. Lux podía ver con los primeros rayos del sol los ojos de Katarina observándola mientras ella acariciaba con pereza la cicatriz de su rostro.

-Esto no está bien – dijo Lux.

Katarina no respondió, se acercó a Lux entre las sábanas y la beso despacio. Como si deseara estirar los preciosos segundos que aún les quedaban un poquito más allá. Sin embargo, Lux le negó el acceso a sus labios después de algunos segundos, se sentó cubriéndose con una de las mantas y miró por la ventana el lento ascenso del sol. Riven estaría preocupada por su ausencia. Necesitaba buscar una excusa creíble para haber pasado la noche fuera, quizá Quinn podía ayudarla.

Sin embargo, Katarina no se quedó callada, pues toda la felicidad y la vida que sintió le había sido devuelta empezaba a escapársele entre los dedos una vez más.

-Entonces, es así como termina. Otra vez.

-No termina nada Katarina, porque, en primer lugar no empezó. Esto… esto no estuvo bien. No debí.

-¿Vas a llamarlo un error y olvidarlo? – preguntó la pelirroja enderezándose.

Luxanna la miró ofendida y Katarina parpadeo un par de veces totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Lo harás tú? – respondió Lux sintiéndose un poco tonta.

A decir verdad, Luxanna no tenía ningún derecho a ofenderse porque Katarina planteara un interrogante tan sencillo y lógico, pero dentro de sí la Demaciana no soportaba la idea de convertirse en un recuerdo para Katarina, mucho menos de que esta la olvidara. Era ridículo, pues ella misma había pasado horas de horas convenciéndose de no sentir más que cierto cariño por la asesina, cuando no podía ser más obvio, en especial en ese momento, que seguía enamorada de ella. Así que, cuando Katarina no respondió sino que se acercó para besarla la rubia se dejó hacer olvidando, de nuevo, que debía levantarse e ir dónde se suponía que pertenecía.

-No pudiera, aunque lo intentara. Estos años han sido un infierno. Recuerdame, Lux, ¿Por qué demonios te deje ir?.

Lux, aun con los ojos cerrados, la besó un par de veces más antes de susurrar solo para sus oídos la respuesta.

-Tu familia.

Katarina rio, no de manera callada, sino una risa en toda la regla. Una que llenó el vacío de la habitación espantando un poco a la rubia que no entendía la gracia de su respuesta.

- _Mi familia_ – repitió Katarina levantándose -. No, fui medio estúpida y ya. A Cassiopeia no le puedo importar menos, Talón a duras penas soporta verme porque casi siempre estoy ebria. Mi familia… son dos cadáveres de los cuales ya debe quedar poco.

Lux adivinó que Katarina se refería a sus padres.

-He pasado tres años convenciéndome de no quererte más, pero no puedo Lux. No puedo. Ahora entiendo a mi padre. Ahora entiendo porque… porque se desmoronó cuando mi madre murió. Porque una parte de él se fue con ella.

Katarina fue hasta una mesa cercana, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con la jarra que tenía al lado. A su espalda, podía sentir los ojos de Luxanna mirándola con desaprobación, pero la pelirroja sonrió y se mantuvo así hasta llegar de nuevo a la cama y sentarse al lado de la rubia. Luego, le ofreció la bebida que Lux estuvo tentada a rechazar al sentir el aroma de vino llenar su nariz, pero igualmente tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo corto al contenido. Descubrió entonces, que era en realidad agua, el arome provenía entonces del vaso.

-Y… no quiero seguir así – completó la pelirroja tomando un sobro ella también -. No puedo, Lux. Así que, he tomado una decisión, me voy a ir.

-¿Qué? – repitió Lux mirándola perpleja -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque simplemente no puedo seguir aquí viviendo una vida que ya no quiero. Noxus ya no me necesita, la casa Du Couteau no me necesita, tu… no sé… ¿Me necesitas?.

Luxanna ni siquiera pensó la respuesta, soltó un sí de inmediato. Y la sonrisa de Katarina, más el calor de sus mejillas le hizo saber que no se trató solo de un pensamiento.

-Pero estás con Riven, la quieres. No la amas, no como me amas a mí. Y aun así, no vas a dejarla por mí. ¿No es verdad?.

La rubia no respondió. También fue incapaz de seguir mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-Entonces, después de esta noche. ¿Qué me queda Luxanna?. Solo la certeza que aún me amas, pero que no volverás a mí lado. Y eso, no puedo aceptarlo si te tengo tan cerca. Así que, me iré. Partiré mañana, con la suficiente suerte, no volveré a saber de ti. No sabré cuando te casaste con Riven. No sabré cuantos huérfanos piensan adoptar. No sabré nada más.

Katarina volvió a levantarse llevándose consigo el vaso, fue hasta la mesa de nuevo y tomó una botella del primer cajón.

-Quizá… algún día… me vuelva a enamorar – comentó sirviéndose una buena porción de vino -. Pero, sinceramente, espero que eso jamás ocurra de nuevo.

Katarina no tuvo tiempo ni de probar el licor, pues Lux se había levantado en segundos y le había arrebatado el vaso de la mano, antes de poder protestar la rubia se había tomado el contenido de un solo tirón y empezaba a besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Confundida, Katarina retrocedía de regreso a la cama, pero sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Cuando despertó, ya entrada la tarde, Lux no estaba por ningún lado.

La asesina buscó por toda su habitación, pero no encontró ni una sola de las botellas que había escondido por todo el lugar, ni siquiera las que tenía tras su ultra secreta pared falsa. Resignada, Katarina se bañó y bajó a la cafetería de la liga. Allí, solo un par de campeones más charlaban en las mesas mientras picaban algo entre partidas. Katarina ni se molestó en ver quiénes estaban allí, pues de hacer, se hubiera percatado que Lux la observaba desde la mesa que compartía con Riven, Caitlyn, Vi y Nami. Pero la pelirroja tenía bastante hambre, no comer solidos desde hacía días la tenía menos perceptiva de lo habitual.

En la mesa, Riven hablaba con Caitlyn y Nami sobre la partida que acababan de terminar, así que la primera ni se enteró de lo que pasaba a centímetros de ella con Luxanna. Quizá por eso la rubia ni se molestó en esconder su interés en las acciones de Katarina. La observó llegar, no fijarse en nadie, ir hasta el mesón, tomar un plato, llenarlo de comida y regresar a una de las mesas más o menos cercanas para empezar a comer. Lux regresó a su propia comida entonces, tomó un par de mordidas a su emparedado, vio que Riven se había tomado la mitad de su jugo y pasó de terminar la otra mitad. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Vi observándola con gran tención, luego una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, le guiñó un ojo y su mirada se desvió hacia la asesina sentada a unos metros de ellas.

De repente, Lux parecía muy consciente de dónde y que había estado haciendo hasta bien entrada la mañana. Pero no puedo evitar mirar ella también a Katarina, para su mala suerte la pelirroja terminaba de devorar un trozo de carne y al sentirse observada giró el rostro encontrándose con Lux, a unos metros de ella con las mejillas un poquito enrojecidas. Fue entonces que Katarina se dignó a observar su entorno. En la mesa, con Lux, estaban la Sheriff, la otra policía, Nami y, por supuesto, Riven. Pero salvo Lux y Vi nadie más la miraba. Sintiéndose muy valiente, Katarina sonrió y se atrevió a mandarle un beso que provocó una risa escandalosa en Vi, la cual terminó por llamar la atención del resto del grupo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Caitlyn tomando su té.

-Ah, nada, nada. Solo me acorde de una broma… - mintió Vi.

Pero todos allí sabían que Caitlyn no era el tipo de persona que dejaba nada a medias, así que Lux se tensó cuando escucho la voz de la Sheriff insistir con el tema.

-Cuéntanos, así nos reímos nosotras también.

-Cait, pastelito, no te va a gustar. Ese tipo de bromas te desagradan…

-¿Sí?. Pruébame – presionó Cait dejando de lado su bebida.

-Ahmm, bueno… es un chiste muy sexista… sobre uhmm... pechos y… no te va a gustar Cait…

Ahora fue el turno para Nami y Riven de empezar a reírse. Pero Caitlyn ni se inmutó, miró a su compañera frunciendo el ceño y regresó a su té, pero volvió a comentar.

-Típico… cuando será el día en que puedas hablar de algo, por más de cinco segundos, sin involucrar algún chistesito de esos.

-Ey, yo estaba aquí comiendo en paz y tú me preguntaste por que la risa, ni estaba hablando de nada. De hecho, el chiste es muy bueno. No creo que lo apreciases, pero es…

-Bueno, ¿Y de que va? – preguntó Riven terminándose el jugo de Lux.

Mientras Vi contaba alguna broma usada y desgastada, Lux miraba de reojo a Katarina que seguía comiendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Parte de ella no podía creer lo que la daga siniestra acaba de hacer, pero otra estaba eufórica, pues parecía que Katarina no tenía intención de seguir fingiendo que no se moría por ella. Lo cual, por supuesto, la hacía muy pero muy feliz. Luego, Luxanna recordó que Katarina pensaba irse, y entonces, quizá solo lo hacía porque poco y nada le importaba el problema que podía crearle a la rubia. Lux frunció las cejas logrando amargarse sola.

Katarina por su parte, decidía si valía la pena arriesgarse una última vez o si, por el contrario, Luxanna se enojaría con ella y la estupidez que tenía en mente hacer.

Había dos cosas que Katarina Du Couteau llevaba con ella a todas partes, sus dagas y los anillos de sus padres. Más bien, de su familia. Desde que tenía memoria, su padre le había contado la gloriosa historia de la casa Du Couteau, pero lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento era que la cabeza visible de la casa no era una sola persona, mejor dicho, en caso de ser absolutamente necesario lo sería. Pero, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ella usaba el anillo de su padre, lo que la identificaba como cabeza de la familia, pero siempre llevaba con ella la otra mitad del sello de su familia, el anillo que le había pertenecido a su madre.

En ese momento, Katarina buscó entre su ropa hasta que lo encontró, envuelto en una bolsita de terciopelo verde. Hizo a un lado el plato casi vació, desenvolvió el pequeño paquete y contempló el anillo durante unos largos segundos preguntándose, si acaso sus padres se revolcarían en su tumba al saber lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Seguramente así seria, demonios, de solo imaginar la cara que pondrían Cassiopeia y Talón le provocó risa, pero, sin duda, lo mejor era visualizar por unos segundos el rostro de Lux con la tremenda estupidez que se disponía a hacer.

Sin embargo, Katarina no se levantó. Permaneció allí riéndose sola hasta que termino de desechar las pocas dudas que la asaltaban. Tomó una servilleta de papel y se limpió las manos, luego se levantó, tomó el anillo y cerró el puño antes de caminar hacía la mesa dónde Lux la observaba acercarse entrando en pánico.

Katarina ni siquiera saludo, simplemente se quedó de pie al lado de la rubia y esperó en silencio hasta que esta se girara. Su rostro parecía neutral, pero en sus ojos había una mezcla de miedo y emoción que avivaba su esperanza. Quizá, no era la mayor estupidez de su vida sino, lo único sensato que se le había ocurrido.

Las dos se miraron durante algunos segundos, luego Katarina se agachó un poco y tomó una de las manos de Lux, luego la otra. Comprobó que aún no parecía haber aceptado la oferta de Riven, sonrió sin detenerse a reparar que el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa las miraban expectantes, menos Riven quien estaba claramente fastidiada con su presencia, más guardaba silencio mientras se levantaba muy despacio. Sus ojos clavados en las manos de Lux que la asesina sostenía con inusual delicadeza.

-¿Quieres algo, Katarina? – preguntó Riven colocándose a su lado, tan alta y derecha como era.

Pero Katarina apenas levantó la vista hacia ella unos cuantos segundos. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a los de Lux. Como si regresaran al trance de la noche anterior, Katarina abrió lentamente el puño que contenía el trozo de joyería, lo tomó y levantándolo a la vista de todos empezó a hablar.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero, Riven.

-Ya déjala en paz.

Exigió Riven sin poder soportar por mucho más tiempo ver sus manos prácticamente entrelazadas, lo peor, es que Luxanna no parecía tan incómoda con la presencia de Katarina.

-Gracioso – dijo Katarina -. Escuché que planeas casarte… buena idea, por cierto, no te haces más joven.

Riven miró a Lux, que tenía la mandíbula levemente desencajada, pero cuyos ojos estaban pegados al rostro de Katarina de forma tal, que a primera vista daba la impresión ni siquiera parpadear. Luego, miró durante unos segundos a las demás, que observaban a la escena completamente mudas. Finalmente a Katarina, que le observaba con esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Y lo dices tú. Ve a buscar otro lado dónde fastidiar Katarina.

-Ah, la falta de modales típica de Noxus – comentó la pelirroja -. Pero vamos, Riven, tu sabes cómo va esto ¿No?. Primero, consigues un par de anillos que hagan juego – dijo Katarina girando la mano para que tanto el suyo como el que sostenía fueran visibles.

Riven entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba en nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación; Lux, por su parte, tampoco estaba segura que dejar continuar a Katarina era una buena idea, y sabía que si decía solo una palabra la pelirroja se detendría, se iría si así se lo pedía, y tal como ella misma lo dijo, no volvería a saber de ella por el resto de sus días. Pero, fue exactamente eso lo que la mantuvo callada y pegada a su silla.

-Después te arrodillas, aunque no siempre. Y… le haces una sola pregunta…

Katarina centró toda su atención en Luxanna, se concentró en ella y nada más. Bloqueó el mundo que seguía girando a su alrededor. A Riven empuñando las manos, a Vi y Catlyin observándola totalmente pasmadas, a Nami con ambas manos en su rostro, observando apenas por los agujeros entre sus dedos. Se ignoró a sí misma, a su nación, su familia y su propia sangre. Solo ella existía, solo Lux y todos esos sentimientos aplazados que ya no daban espera.

-Luxanna Crownward… - empezó Katarina con la voz más segura que podía en ese momento -. ¿Quieres dejar de fingir que ya no me amas y casarte conmigo de una buena vez?.

La pregunta silenció a todas las presentes, y a un par de curiosos que se habían girado en sus sillas para prestar atención a lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Katarina no tuvo tiempo de sonreir al ver el rostro de Lux iluminarse con lo que sin duda era felicidad contenida, pues un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula la hizo perder el equilibrio. Desde el suelo, Katarina vio a Riven bufar furiosa mientras intentaba fulminarla con la mirada.

-Riven, Riven. Esta vez no estoy ebria como la última vez que peleamos… - comento la pelirroja colocándose de pie y adoptando una posición defensiva.

-Bien, así no voy a sentirme mal por romperte la cara – contesto la Exiliada.

Normalmente, Riven no sería capaz de reaccionar de esa manera, pero de repente parecía que las últimas doce horas encajaban a la perfección. La sangre le hervía de pensar, no, más bien de confirmar que la razón por la cual Luxanna no había dormido en su cama la noche anterior nada tenía que ver con esta última pensándose su propuesta, tal como se lo había dicho cuando se vieron a media mañana. Pero, ahora, Riven estaba convencida de que la culpa de todo la llevaba Katarina, quien no soportaba la idea de haber perdido y necesitaba hacer un último intento desesperado por arruinar la vida de los demás. Tal como había hecho con la suya.

Mientras Katarina y Riven intercambiaban puños e insultos, Luxanna no despegaba la vista del anillo que Katarina le había colocado mientras formulaba la pregunta que aun retumbaba en sus oídos. Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de las dos Noxianas destruyendo el comedor, la rubia levantó su mano para observar mejor la pieza. Por supuesto que reconocía el diseño, era el escudo de armas de la familia de Katarina, y era una copia idéntica del que ella llevaba desde la muerte de su padre. También sabía sobre la tradición Noxiana y, por tanto, su fascinación con ver el objeto en su mano crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada golpe que Riven le encajaba a Katarina.

La pelea era pareja, pues aunque Riven fuere físicamente más fuerte, Katarina era más rápida. Y por cada golpe que Katarina recibía, le encajaba dos o tres a Riven equilibrando así las cargas. Los insultos que se lanzaban tampoco eran lo más original del mundo, ni las amenazas, ni la sonrisa socarrona de la asesina cada que esquivaba un golpe. Lo raro, fue que Vi se negó a inmiscuirse para intentar detenerlas porque sentía que ese asunto debían resolverlo las dos y también Luxanna, pero esa última parecía en otro planeta.

Lux seguía sin reaccionar. O eso parecía. En realidad, lo hacía a toda prisa era tomar una decisión. Por una parte, estaba todavía estupefacta con la actitud de Katarina. Y por la otra, luchaba para no empezar a brincar de alegría y lanzarse allí mismo a sus brazos. Principalmente, porque no podía hacerle eso a Riven. Estaban juntas, aún lo estaban, por mucho que su corazón le exigiera remediar de inmediato esa situación, su mente tenía razón y debía actuar con calma, no quería lastimar a Riven más de lo necesario. Tampoco darle demasiadas esperanzas a Katarina porque incluso si se separa de Riven esa misma tarde, seguía un poquito resentida con la pelirroja y a lo mejor la ponía a sufrir un tiempito más.

En realidad, la rubia no sabía como hacer bien lo que quería. Pero mientras Luxanna pensaba, Riven había quebrado ya dos mesas con Katarina, y le estaba metiendo la paliza de su vida. De hecho, de no ser porque en ese momento llegó un segundo grupo de campeones y las separó no hubiera quedado mucho del comedor. Se diría que la ganadora de la pelea era Riven, pues tenía la cara en mejor estado de Katarina, pero la guerrera tenía dos costillas fracturadas y era por eso que le costaba tanto respirar. Finalmente, luego de varias sacudidas de Vi, Lux reaccionó.

Por instinto, la rubia se acercó a Riven quien la miró con resentimiento, Lux se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer cuando la Exiliada se fue por sus propios medios hacia la enfermería. Lo que los otros campeones desconocían fue las palabras llenas de veneno que Riven le dijo justo antes de irse. Quedaba claro que la guerrera no deseaba saber más de ella, y sun así Lux se fue detrás de Riven no sin antes girarse un segundo para mirar a Katarina. Lo único que aspiró antes de seguir a Riven fue que la asesina entendiera con ese simple gesto todo lo que no podía decirle.

Mientras Soraka curaba a Riven, Lux permaneció en silencio, soportando la mirada furiosa y desilusionada de la guerrera que se mordía la lengua mientras soportaba a su vez los regaños de la sanadora. Cuando Soraka por fin termino de curarle las costillas, con la advertencia de que reposara un par de días pues aunque su magia había reparado el hueso, el músculo de la zona estaba resentido.

De regreso a la habitación, las dos caminaban en silencio. Hasta que Riven no lo soportó más y se detuvo, se sentó en un rellano de la ventana a su derecha y esperó que Lux se acercara. Si bien ya le había pasado un poco la rabia, aún estaba lo suficiente enojada con Lux.

-Te voy a preguntar otra vez, Lux. ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?.

Lux tomó asiendo a un lado y habiéndole dado muchas vueltas al asunto llegó a la conclusión que debía ser honesta.

-Con Katarina.

-No soy tan tonta para no imaginarme que hicieron.

-Lo siento Riven. No, pensé mucho las cosas. Solo…

-Solo te fuiste directo a verla después de hablar conmigo – sentenció la guerrera poniendo mala cara.

-No. De hecho, ayer cuando estábamos caminando, Katarina nos escuchó. Ella estaba en uno de los árboles, así que cuando te fuiste levanté la vista y allí estaba, emborrachándose entre las ramas…

Riven no pudo evitar una risa amarga, pues la última vez que se habían agarrado a golpes Katarina estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que estaba ya bastante tomada y se cayó nada más al intentar bajarse del árbol. Aun así, Riven le había encajado un par de golpes cuando la asesina había empezado a hacerle preguntas bastante incómodas sobre su intimidad con Luxanna. Sin embargo, no había seguido pegándole porque se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que Katarina buscaba.

-Debí irme, pero se veía tan… mal, tan inofensiva. Me quedé allí, hablamos un rato…. Luego quise irme y ella, ella dijo… intenté irme Riven, dejarla allí pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo…. Fue como si no pudiera controlarme. Me regresé y… y la besé.

-Y luego… te fuiste con ella.

-Si. Lo siento. No debió pasar. Pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo…

Riven escondió el rostro entre sus manos, se sobó la frente varias veces y mirando a Lux preguntó lo único cuya respuesta decidiría todo. Quizá si Lux hubiera dormido con Quinn no le molestaría tanto, pero tenía que ser Katarina y eso no podía perdonarlo, o ignorarlo, tan fácilmente. Si además de haber confesado acostarse con ella, resultaba que lo había hecho por la razón que la misma Katarina expresó en el comedor, no podía seguir al lado de Lux por muchas promesas y enmiendas que esta hiciera.

-¿Aún la amas?

Bien sabía Luxanna que a esa pregunta no iba a poder escapar. Y pues, en definitiva, su futuro se reducía a dos simples letras combinadas para dar una respuesta definitiva que le cambiaría la vida. Aunque no tenía dudas, debía buscar la forma de decirlo sin que se le notara lo estúpidamente feliz que la haría finalmente admitirlo. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a terminar haciéndole todavía más daño a una persona que no lo merecía, y a quién además quería. Porque no había decidido compartir tres años de su vida son Riven únicamente por intentar olvidarse de Katarina.

Pero Lux ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca porque Riven empezó a reír, luego a llorar y al final, después de sollozar durante varios segundos habló con voz cansada.

-Se te nota en la cara. Lo mucho que la quieres… no, que la amas. Que han pasado más de tres años desde que se separaron y aún así, sigues completamente enamorada de ella- ¿Lux, me quisiste alguna vez?.

-Por supuesto que si – respondió la rubia sin dudarlo -. Que… que haya pasado lo que pasó con Katarina no borra que te quiero Riven, y mucho. Y no estoy orgullosa, ni feliz de lo que hice. De como están pasando las cosas entre nosotras, del daño que te estoy haciendo y menos de hacerte pensar que jamás te he amado porque no es cierto. Te amo Riven, lo hago… pero no como lo hago con Katarina.

-No te creo – empezó la guerrera jugando con sus dedos -. Es que, no entiendo cómo puedes amar a dos personas, eso no es posible Lux, para mí no lo es. Si sigues enamorada de Katarina, entonces no puedes quererme a mi también, simplemente no se puede. Y es así de sencillo para mí. Así que ya vete. Búscala. Quédate con ella.

-Riv…

-¡Vete!- grito Riven alterándose de nuevo -. Lo siento no quería gritar. Solo vete, por favor. No tienes que excusarte más, no tienes que inventar más excusas ni darme razones que no voy a entender. Vete. Por favor.

Lux sentía el pecho estrujársele al ver así a Riven, pero entendía que su presencia la lastimaba más y más con cada segundo, por eso hizo tal y como ella se lo pedía. Se fue, pidiéndole perdón una última vez, y asegurándole que no habían sido en vano los años que estuvieron juntas. Pero Riven había decidido no escucharla más. Se levantó y se encerró en la habitación, dónde pudo llorar todo lo que necesitaba para desahogar un poco el dolor que sentía.

Entre tanto Luxanna fue con Quinn, debía pedirle un favor muy especial y rogaba para que el chisme no hubiera alcanzado ya los oídos de la exploradora. Pero no contó con tanta suerte, Caitlyn, Ashe, Vi, Nami y hasta Leona acosaban a la pobre demasiaba con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en el comedor. Al verla llegar, el grupito se separó un poco, las miradas de las otras mujeres le produjeron cierta incomodidad. Quinn fue la primera en acercarse, tomarla de los hombros y preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Yo… empezó Lux sintiéndose cohibida de repente -. Yo…

-¿Tu? – insistieron toda en coro.

-Pues… pasé la noche con Katarina…

Quinn la soltó de inmediato, exclamando en el nombre de Demacia que poder maligno se había apoderado de Luxanna esta vez.

-¿Cómo que esta vez? – preguntó Caitlyn.

-Lux, de verdad, ¿Por qué te gusta tropezarte con la misma piedra?

-Pero Quinn, me gusta esa piedra – respondió Luxanna sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas -. No, amo esa piedra. La amo.

Decirlo al fin tuvo un efecto terapéutico en la Demciana. Empezó a reír mientras repetía como podía lo mucho que amaba la piedra, y entre más lo decía más feliz se veía, pero también incrementaba el desconcierto de sus amigas que solo la observaban como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza frente a sus ojos.

-De hecho, voy a buscarla. Seguro que no se ha curado la cara. Hablamos luego.

Y Luxanna dio media vuelta, todavía sonriendo de oreja a orea para ir corriendo a buscar a su muy amada piedrecita Noxiana.

-Enloqueció – comentó Cait.

-Pero se ve feliz – replicó Vi.

-¿Feliz?. Más bien eufórica – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos esos rumores resultaron ser ciertos – dijo Ashe empezando a caminar hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-Voy a buscar a Diana – dijo Leona empezando ella también a correr hacia los jardines.

-Yo… ahm… voy a ver cómo está Riven – dijo Nami partiendo hacía la habitación de la mencionada.

Tanto Vi como Cait se fueron con ella. Riven también era su amiga, y aunque se alegraban por Lux también se sentían tristes por la guerrera.

Casi al otro lado del instituto Luxanna corría por el pabellón Noxiano esquivando campeones que la miraban como si fuera una aparición. Por poco se llevó por delante a una despistada Cassiopeia que salía a tomar los últimos rayos del sol. Llegó a la puerta de Katarina y la aporreó con impaciencia hasta que la asesina salió con cara de pocos amigos. En su mano derecha llevaba un trapo que presionaba contra su cara magullada. Al ver a Lux allí, Katarina entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero Luxanna se le adelantó.

-Te amo.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Katarina pudiera escucharla con claridad, pero no solo ella, sino también todos los Noxianos que habían asomado desde sus habitaciones por culpa de su alboroto. Como era de esperarse, las reacciones eran variadas, pero entre las más memorables estaban LeBlanc que cerró la puerta sin dignarse a darles un segundos más de su tiempo y Cassiopeia que emitió un chillido asqueado que terminó por espantar a todo el mundo.

-Te amo – repitió Lux una segunda vez -. Y, sigo pensando que soy muy joven…

Pero Katarina no la dejó terminar, soltó el trapo que cayó desparramando el hielo en su interior por toda la entrada y salió para besar a Luxanna ante los ojos atónitos de sus demás compatriotas. Su hermana, por supuesto, volvió a pegar un chillido que dejó temporalmente sordos a los que estaban más cerca, pero la parejita ignoró todo y siguió besándose un rato más en pleno corredor. Hasta que Cassiopeia no pudo soportarlo más, reptó hasta ellas y las separó por la fuerza, empujando a Luxanna mientras usaba la cola para mantener a Katarina a raya. Aun así, las dos reían mientras seguían diciéndose cosas por encima de los bufidos de Cassiopeia, quien en una mala decisión tomó la mano de Lux con la clara intención de morderla solo para reconocer en uno de sus dedos el anillo de su madre. Fue entonces cuando se quedó quieta, miró a su hermana con profundo odio y se marcho jurando que las envenenaría pronto.

Tanto Katarina como Lux rieron con la amenaza, pero tuvieron la precaución de no dejar que cayera en oídos sordos. Talón se acercó después, tal como su media hermana examinó la mano de Lux y se encogió de hombros. Pero al pasar por el lado de Katarina, cuando Lux ya no podía ver su rostro, Talón sonrió. En el fondo, al joven asesino no le interesaba si Lux se convertía oficialmente en Du Couteau, pero si su hermana volvía a vivir, él se conformaba.

-Lux, aun podemos irnos, si quieres. Dejamos todo. Aunque tendrás que devolverme el anillo, porque bueno…

-No. No te voy a devolver este anillo nunca Katarina…

-¿Nunca? – repitió la pelirroja sonriendo -. Te queda bien…

-Lo sé. Solo tengo un detalle que no es negociable.

-Lo que quieras – respondió Katarina volviendo a besarla -. De hecho, no tienes que pedirme nada, dile a Talón y él se encarga de todo.

Lux la miró un poco incrédula.

-Mi amor, ahora eres Du Couteau. Y, lo más importante, toda mía.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – protestó Luxanna mientras se dejaba arrastrar dentro de su nueva habitación.

La sonrisa de Katarina antes de cerrar la puerta era la única confirmación que podía necesitar cualquiera para comprobar que al fin, después de tanta indecisión, había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, Luxanna aun debía lidiar con su familia en Demacia a quienes la noticia no les gustaría en lo más mínimo, pero eso era una preocupación que aplazaría hasta el siguiente amanecer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Me disculpo con los fans de Riven por ponerla a sufrir, en realidad no soy tan mala persona, a lo mejor escribo algo para ella después de este.**


End file.
